The Relative
by Tenshi no Nozomi
Summary: Find out what the plot is for yourself. Or read the idea. Whatever. NOTE: This fic is on hiatus, until further notice. Do not expect an update any time soon.
1. Part 1a

The Relitive.  
By Nozomi-san  
  
  
AN: Hey! I came up with a new idea! It should be worth reading.   
Let us begin with this information.  
*Rating-PG 13  
*Email- tenshi no nozomi@yahoo.com  
Web page- www.geocities.com/tenshi_no_nozomi/index  
*Warnings- the memory part of it isn't too bad, but it is kinda vivid. Some language.  
*Disclaimer- standard; I don't own GW or SM  
*Type of Fanfic- GW and SM crossover  
*Plot- you'll just ahve to wait to find out, won't you now? ^_^  
*Thanks to: Von Veerman, Chibi Michi, and Rowan Valadosa for encouraging me;   
Chibi Michi and Von Meerman for prereading it; to my still unnamed  
muse for helping me with the plot; and the creators of these wonderfull anime cartoons.  
Without them, GW and SM wouldn't exist. Oh, and to all the people who asked me to write this. There were litteraly too many people to count. One day when I came home from school, I found twenty massages from people JUST about my fanfics. Thank you all!  
Ok, I think I've given credit where credit is due, and done all of the necessary things, so, without further redue, I give you: The Relitive!  
1a: Let me be your friend  
  
Usagi squinted up at the ceiling. Where was she.... She didn't remember anything.... and her head hurt awfully. She sat up, and discovered that she was in a room. She rubbed her temples, and the  
n thought Well, I haven't forgetten everything... my name's Usagi, I live in Tokyo, Japan, and the last time I saw my parents they were dead and- Usagi stopped in her line of thoughts and ran over that one more time, this time it was accompanied by memories.   
flashback  
Usagi was dragging herself home through a thick rainfall. She was crying, and looked to be severaly beaten. She came to the front of her house, and gasped at the destruction that she saw in front of her. It was in shambles; half of it in ashes and parts of it still on fire, while the other side was caved in and falling apart as she looked on in horror. She entered through the remains of the house, she came to the kitchen where her mother was slumped over the sink. Her head was lolling at an impossible angle, and she knew that she was most certainly dead. She cried out and fled the scene of Ikuko's death, only to enter another awful scene. her father was sitting in front of the in his favorite chair, with the remains of what looked to be a newspaper on his lap. He was covered in ashes, and parts of him were on fire. The smell of burning flesh was so strong and disgusting that Usagi began to cry. His right arm had been completetey detatched and sat over in the corner farthest to her. She stared in horror at the bloody stump that he had, and the puddle dark of blood collecting under the arm. His reading glasses had cut his face, and dark oozing bood mixed with the soot turning it into a dark moroon. His lifeless eyes stared at her, as if accusing her of their fate. She backed up against the window, and then turned to go up the stairs- accept that there weren't any. She screamed in fright when she saw that the stairs were a mangled wreck in the neighbor's yard, and the uptairs was now in her backyard. Her hand covered her mouth as she gasped and heaved for air. The world spun in and out of focus when she saw Shingo's body dangling by one leg from the lone tree in the back of their yard. The sheer force of the explosion had sent him flying, and had hit the tree with such force from the velocity that the trunk had crushed the back of his skull into a bloody, gory mess. His lifeless body had then dropped branch from branch where his foot had finally caught and let the corpse dangle to be defiled by the wind, rain, and wild animals. Usagi turned and ran out into the front where she began to throw up. "No... please, no... not- not my family," she whispered before the world became black and she fell into the black oblivion that released her from the cruel scenes that she had to cope with... and she had gladly accepted.  
end flash back  
Usagi's chest heaved like a wounded creature's. Her teary eyes were wide and blank, and didn't register the stranger in front of her. Her hands were clenched so hard into fists around the burgandy cloth that they had gone white and had begun to shake. She felt a wave of pain over come her, and she began to cry.   
Lady Une looked down at the girl who was her eice. When she had found her, she had been at the only hospital for survivors. She felt ultimately guilty for her pain, but it couldn' be helped. She said, "Hello Usagi. Do you know who I am?" The girl sniffled in misery, and said no. Lady Une smiled gently, in a lady-like way, and said, "I am Lady Une. Your aunt." "My... my aunt?" "Yes, and since your family is dead, I will be taking care of you." "Arigatoe, Une-sama." "I'll have none of that." "Huh?" Usagi looked at her confused. "My name for you is simply Une."  
Ube sat down next to her and put a comforting arm over her shoulder. " I want you to treat me like an equal, Usagi. I will have it no other way. I am going to be your new friend because I don't know how to be a mother or even an aunt. So let's be friends, huh? What do you say, Usa-chan?" Usagi stared at her in shock. Not once had an adult talked to her like THAT. Well... she was _pretty_ sure that most of them hadn't, anyways. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she burst into tears once more after hugging her and saying, "Thanks, Une-chan... thanks." She had laughed softly, and said, "C'mon, let's get some hot chocholate." Thus they left the room, Usagi clinging to her by her hip as though if she had released her she might die.  



	2. Part 1b

Part 1b: The new student  
Une looked at the young girl walking next to her on the way to the school. Une was surprised at how protective she already was over her. The way that she had affected her life over the two days had been amazing. Yesterday, they had gone shopping. Une was reminded of how much fun that had been, and had felt at ease with her. In fact, for a while she had forgotten that she indeed was an adult.   
Usagi had kept her promise to her, and hadn't called her aunt once. In return, Une was treating her as an equal with a valid opinion. Une knew that she shouldn't, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. When ever she was around the ditzy, loving, bubbly, blonde youth, she forgot to be cold and general-like, and Aa warmth that hadn't been around in years appeared once more, resurfacing a though the youth herself did it. It was her spirit, that will to live on despite the traumas she had been through. Une knew that they'd have to talk about what had occured, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to hurt the girl in any way.   
All too soon the walk was over, and the Cinq Kingdom School came into view. Une undid her hair, she didn't really want it to be known thatshe was here. Afterall, Relena Darlien had tried to assassinate her once before, and God only knows if she might try it again. But more importantly, if it was known that Usagi was her niece... things might get ugly. Especially if the Gundam Pilots found out. "Have a good day, Usa-chan. Don't forget, I'll meet you here this afternoon to walk you home." "Hai, Ne-chan. Ja ne!" Une rolled her eyes, an said in a serious tone, "Usagi, I want you to understand something. No matter what, you musn't mention the fact that your aunt's Lady Une. There are some people here who thoroughly dislike me." "But why, Une? You seem like such a nice person, why would anyone ever dislike you?" Une flinched, but tried to hide it. Usagi saw it however. "Usagi, it's a long story. And not one that I care to tell you... especially not out in public. Now, I have things that I have to do. Be good." She stated this so firmly and coldly that Usagi was shocked, and then hurt. Maybe she didn't want to be her friend, afterall. "Yes, Aunt Une." She said solemnly but with a sulking tone. She then turned around and walked to the school's front gates, while Une departed to go her own way.  
  
The Gundam Wing boys were being borred out of their minds. Duo looked about ready to shoot a spitwad at the teacher who was droning on mercilessly. Heero himself was actually ready to lose his cool for a change and shoot the teacher. Quatre and Relena were probably the only people listening, and Quatre only because he was so polite.  
Suddenly the door opened, and the half dozing class began to applaud. The principal opened the door, and glared at them. They all stopped, wondering who had committed this offense. "Miss. Fairweather, I'm delighted to announce that you have a new student. Class, meet your new class mate and friend, Usagi Tsukino." A young girl entered, with beatiful long soft blonde hair that shone softly like a glistening silver that hung in a strange oriental fashion, like banners to her ankles. She had long, tanned legs that made guys drool, and a healthily sculpted figure. Her long, dark lashes covered her eyes, and her porceilin skin was flushed with a carnation pink at all the attention she was being given. She stood at the front, fidgeting slightly while looking down at the floor. Her silvery golden bangs got in the way, so that no one could see her eyes. No one said anything as the principal went on. "...This is Usagi Tsukino, and she hs moved here from Tokyo, Japan. She is of the Jubaan district and went to Crossroads Junior High. (AN: I'm making the name up, if you know the real one send it to me!). I am sure that you will all make her feel welcome here, as she has almost no memory of her past life since OZ bombed Tokyo to take over Japan."  
There were girls all over the room oohing and ahhing in pity for the poor girl who had gotten very red and was now drooping her head so far down that her bangs almost dipped to her neck. Duo felt pity, and then shock. Tokyo was Japan's stronghold, so if it had been bombed and destroyed then that ment that the rest of Japan would surrender to OZ control! Why hadn't they been warned?!   
Relena accidently lost her cool and said, "Impossible! The Gundam Warriors would have at least gone to protect the country that was their last ally!" Some people stared at her for her outburst, but many nodded their heads in agreement while Heero swore under his breath that he would kill her for saying that.   
Everyone watched as the girl lifted her head to reveal dazzling eyes of midnight blue. They shimmerd and danced with tears that threatened to fall. She quietly spoke in a voice that rung like bells in an utmost femanin fashion filled with utmost truth, "I would not lie at the downfall of my country. I saw my familie's bodies after the bombs were dropped. I've no doubt of what i say, and neither should you." While her voice was cold and withdrawn, her eyes were distant and reminescing something painful. She sobbed, and her eyes became a dark black at the pain in them. She shook her head as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks, sending them to fly to the floor. She sobbed again and said, "Please excuse me, " and her voice cracked and then she finished her sentence, "I-I need some time to myself." She then spun around and dashed out the door.  
No one uttered a single sound or moved until the bell rang, and then they got up and left in whispering groups, many of them glaring at Relena who was at fault for origonally accusing the wounded and emotionally scarred girl.  
  
Quatre felt bad for the girl who had run out in such a manor. He knew what it was like to lose the people who ment the most to you. He felt truelly sorry for her, and wished he could cheer her up wherever she was. He then heard soft sobbs, and looked around to see her sprawled out against the trunk of a weeping willow with her carrying case at her side. He walked silently over to her not saying a word. He then took out a hankerchief, and then wiped away her tears that she was still crying. She turned to see who had at last found her, and saw that it was that kind-looking young boy with blonde hair from earlier. She felt instant shame, and was about to apoligize when he said, "Don't. There's no need to. I underdstand what it's like to lose the people you love the most. I lost my father due to OZ. Here, dry your eyes." He handed her the tissue, and smiled kindly. She hiccuped, and then threw her arms around him wailing loudly. Quatre was shocked, and rather uncomfortable with the situation. He patted her back akwardly, unsure of what to do. finally she stoped and apoligized. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Now I've made your shirt all wet..." Sure enough, the front of his shirt is drenched and is clinging to his skin. (AN: Whoohoo! He looks sooooooo good like that! The shirt's white people! IT'S WHITE!!!!!!!! O.o)  
He smiled and said, That's all right. I'm just glad I could help you feel better." He helped her to stand up, and was then rewarded by a smile that transformed her entire face into one that was so happy, you'd have thought that she had had the happiest life in the world. But he could still see the slight shadw of grief in those dark blue eyes, and he felt with guilt that that shadow would forever hang there. He smiled and said, "We'd better go, or we're going to be late to fifth hour." She nodded her head in agreement, and then showed him her schedule. She, too, was going to PE.   
So they hurried on to their next class, ignoring the eyes that were starring at her. Either she was already used to it, or it just didn't bother her. They came in close to the tardy bell, and had a brief discussion with the teacher. Then they went their seperate ways to change into their garnments. (AN: LIke I'd send them in the same direction! Quatre would probably blush so hard that he'd die when all the blood rushed to his head, and we can't have that now, can we?)   
Usagi looked over it curiously, and when she saw the other girls, she gasped. They were all wearing ice skating uniforms! She unfolded hers, and went into an empty stall to change. When she came out, all she could do was stare at her reflection in the tall thin mirror. Her shaply curves were complemented by the silver and blue material that hugged her form tightly. It wasn't like it was too small, no, it was just right. But it looked... well... a bit outlandish. Especially with all the gauzy material that was supposed to be a skirt with glitter all over it. She continued to stare, and a memory formed and took shape.  
flashback  
Usagi was on some sort of frozen over pond, and there were beautiful ivory flowers hanging everywhere down from dark green trees filled with purple grapes, creating an odd scenery affect. They formed a curtain all around her beautifully hiding the young princess, who was practicing for the competions that would be held in two weeks on the Moon Kingdom. She would have to keep her muscles limbre and her tricks mastered that she herself had designed. She whirled and twirled, and finally her seiries of big jumps apprached. They were set in a row, and Usagi could perform all but the last one. She could never seem to acieve enough highth, speed, or get th last intricate detail down. It was that tiny imperfection that would always send her sprawling on the ice, and it was that little detail that could and would cost her her victory or downfall to the princess of jupiter, it was that important that she master it. She took a deep breath, and then umped into her tricks with speed and zest. She moved with every little bit of speed that she had, knowing that if she didn't gain it now that it wouldn't be there when she needed it.  
Usagi then gave a final jump, and soared into her ultimatum: the Wind Soaring Dragon. It was complex, and called for her undivided attention. She felt the time seemingly move into slow motion as she neared the finale to it. She felt her legs move to the desired spot and angle, and prepared for impact. It came smoothly, and she floated on, and finished it off with a Requim of the Undine. She felt herself spin faster and faster in the almost impossible to reach position, and then slowly released to slowly collapse in a graceful way to the ice in a way that showed not tiredness but having to end. She half lay, half sat there, panting with exhaustion. But she got up and left happily, knowing that she had finally completed it and could do it when the time came.  
end flashback  
  
Usagi felt herself snap back into reality when the coach said, "Usagi! Usagi, are you alright?!" She refocused her eyes, and found that the coach had her on the bathroom bench, and was shaking her. She said, "I''m fine." "You didn't look fine! For awhile there I thought that you might pass out! What happened?" Usagi explained that she had just had a memory. The coach was hesitant to let Usagi up ond out onto the ice, but eventually let her out after she made Usagi promise to take it easy.   
Usagi instantly regretted it. Her muscles cried out for her to speed up and to do SOMETHING instead of go as slow as a snail did. Her lungs ached to resume the breathing pattern that she had that time when she skating before. Usagi frowned in thought, and continued to drift slowly on the small indoor rink as she contemplated it all. Where ever had she gotten flowers like that or found a pond at such a perfect size? Surely not on Earth! But it was ridiculous, there wasn't a place on earth named the 'Moon Kingdom'. So what on earth was it all supposed to mean?  
Usagi shook her head, and then realised that someone was calling to her. She turned around a skated slowly while watching Quatre and some of his friends hurry to catch up; some of them obviously against their will, which made Usagi grin and giggle. "Usagi, I'd like you to meet some of my friends. The one with the braid is Duo, the guy that looks like he didn't comb his hair this morning is Heero, the one to the left to me is Trowa, and the one with the pigtail is Wufei." "Nice to meet you all." Just then, there was a loud screech. "HEERRRROOOOOO!!! WAIT FOR ME!" "oh, great... her she comes Heero! You'd better watch out." "I can handle myself, Maxwell." He side stepped just as Relena was about to glomp him. "Whoah!" She barreled into Usagi, and knocked the poor, unsuspecting blonde out when they crashed into the cement wall behind them. Relena instantly got up, but Usagi had been painfully ko'ed by the klutzy ditz who just couldn't take no for an answer.   
"Heero!" She then successfully glomped him, and clung to his waiste happily. Mean while, duo and Quatre were checking to see if the girl was dead. Trowa shook his head; it was another casualty due to Relena's hopeless infatuation to Heero. "She's breathing," Duo announced. Wufei grunted, and then picked up the unconcious body of the girl while stating, "Another weak woman to take care of." Duo grinned and said loudly, "Ooohh, looks like the Wu-man has a girl-friend!" His eyes narrowed and said, "If I weren't carrying her, then I'd kill you, Maxwell. But since she'd probably end up dying too, since she's so weak, I'll wait till later." Duo sighed and followed him off the rink. "Ya' know, if you keep up with THAT attitude, you're never going to be able to hold a steady relationship."   
*****************************************  
Well, whadja think? So, can you try and tell who I'm gonna fix her up with? Can ya? Bet ya you'll be wrong if you try and guess! I'm thinking of making this a triple crossover, so tell me what you'd think of that! It would be Ranma 1/2, and that's all I'm going to tell you for now. Ja ne!  



	3. Part 2a

Standard disclaimers apply. Thanks to Von Meerman, Chibi Michi, and lots of other people I can't remember. Ok, enough said, let's get this show on the road! PS: Usagi won't be as much of a ditz as she used to... some might say that she'll be way out of character. Sorry this is out so late, I had really bad writer's block back there for a while. I even put i a bonus for being so late! If it weren't for User668597, I would probably have never gotten this out! Although it is the day after Thanksgiving,(sunday) I'm not going to turn this in until   
  
Part 2a: The end of the first day  
Usagi slowly awoke with a headache to some unpleasant sounds. She hesitantly opened her eyes halfway, and then they sprang wide open in surprise. Wufei had Duo down on the floor, and was sitting on top of his chest to keep him down. His fist was raised and he looked EXTREMELY mad. He was growling like some kind of rabid animal. Quatre was trying desperately to pull the boy off and was saying, "Now now, Wufei... let's all make up and be friends." Duo was nodding enthusiastically and was saying, "Yeah, c'mon, Wufei, lemme up... you don't really wanna bet me up now, do you?" "Oh yes I do!" Trowa was watching from a corner in the room, and Heero was trying to pry Relena off of him. From the looks of things, he'd need a crowbar to complete THAT task.   
All of the sudden a fairly chubby nurse with curly red hair and bright green eyes screamed at the top of her lungs, "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped, and Usagi held her head in pain. Oh, boy, THAT hadn't helped her headache the size of Russia much. "Get out right now, all of you! You," she said, pointing at Relena, "get off that boy right now! He just told you to, so if you don't I file that as sexual harrassment! You," she pointed at Wufei, "Get off that boy right now and don't you DARE give me another casualty to have to treat! As for you," she now pointed to Duo, "stop teasing him or doing whatever it is that's making him mad and act your age!" She heaved and said,"Out now before I make you regret rough housing and glomping inside this office!"  
Usagi watched as they all filed out one by one, and laughed hard when Wufei cracked a coment about loud weak women and got beaned in the head with a thermometer in response. She then said with a smile once they were all gone, "May I have your strongest painkiller?" "Course you can, dearie." The woman with bright red lipstick and an ultra pale face due to excessive powdering then grabbed a bottle of the counter, and then handed it to her. "Such a pitty that such a sweet little thing like you got mixed up with that crowd of rufians." She then proceeded to pinch Usagi's cheek, and Usagi smiled painfully. Oh, god... so this is what they mean by fussie aunts... and this woman isn't even my aunt! After swallowing the pill dry (a feat that I could never perform) she hurried out to avoid more pinches.   
She looked up and down the hall, and then the bell rang. A mob of screaming rowdy teenagers rushed out on the spot, and nearly ran her over in their haste to get home. Usagi shook her head as most of the stampede dissapeared quickly. She went to her locker, and then wandered around until she got to the designated spot. She waited a few more minutes while letting her thoughts drift, and finally Une arrived from the opposite direction Usagi was expecting her.   
"Hello, Usagi! Ready to go?" "Yup!" She then walked home with her best friend and aunt (awww... isn't that so sweet? I've never had that good of a relation with any of my aunts... course, they've never had to take me in when my rents were dead and I had amnesia), and they discussed her day for awhile, like when Relena had accidently mowed her over like an eighteen wheeler, but eventually they switched to finding shapes in the clouds above. Usagi giggled when they got in, late November here was really pretty... too bad it was too cold to stay out for very long, though. Usagi did her homenwork, and then went up to her room, and shut and locked the door behind her.  
She then stretched her leg mucsles out. She was going to go over the ice skating routine from the memory from earlier. Of course she wouldn't be able to do it all because she didn't have a rink in her room, but at least she could go over the pattern of it. Her body instantly recognized the pattern, and fell into it steadily. It was just like dancing, really, and she enjoyed the exercise. Out of the blue, a thought formed in her head. I wish that I had a partner to do this with, or at least someone to watch me. She felt a sudden pang in her chest and doubled over with an, "Oh!" Her chest throbbed with pain, but she didn't understand why.Finally she realised that it was her heart. It was throbbing in... ohh, what was the word? Sorrow? Yes, she was feeling that pain because she was sad, and something was amiss... she missed somebody... somebody from her past. Somebody that she couldn't even remember. She felt tears gather at the edges of her closed eyes, and after the pain subdued, she stood up. She needed to go out and do something.  
Usagi decided to go out fo a walk. She walked down the streets watching little kids running around playing in the numerous parks, some flying kites, some playing tag, and some swinging. She watched the Christmas shoppers come and go down the street. Usagi grinned; it was almost that time of the year again. She sat there on a lone swing and gently closed her eyes and just relaxed. She just sat there, letting the sounds of the last birds to stay there and not fly south for the winter sing out. She sighed, and then fingered a strand of her hair. Life seemed so... so _perfect_ here, and Usagi was finding it hard to make herself leave.  
She was about to leave when she heard a small mewing sound. She looked down... and saw a gray kitten rubbing up to her ankles. It had beautiful sapphire eyes, and fur that was a little rough from being out in the open. It had dirty, mud-caked paws and some mud on it's forhead, and had a look of 'let's go play' when it tugged her pants leg. Usagi reached down and picked up. There was no collar, and Usagi was guessing that it was a stray. It playfully batted at her swinging pigtails. She smiled at it fondly, and carried it home with her.  
Usagi poured a saucer of warm wilk with cream in it to make it even thicker for it and layed it on the floor for it. She laughed at the way it lapped up the milk. It reminded her of the way she ate. Speaking of food.... she made her way to the dinner table where Une sat. Une looked up and said, "Did you have a nice walk?" "Yes, and I found a kitten too. I hope you don't mind, I was planning on keeping it. It's got no collar, and it's only a baby. If I left it out there, it would either starve to death of freeze. Either way, it wouldn't make it through the winter." Une nodded in thought at what the girl said. "I see no problem for it. While you're in school tomorrow, I'll take it to the vet's and get it's shots. For now, though, it's time for us to eat."  
The chilly air had made her appetite grow larger (OH DEAR GOD! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE???!!), and she ate even more ravenously than ever. When she saw that Une was staring, she blushed, and then burped. As Une laughed, Usagi blushed even deeper.   
Usagi brought the kitten up with her that night, and washed off it's tiny delicate paws to see that it had wat reminded her of socks on it's feet. She wipped off the mud on it's forhead, and came face to face with a bronze crescent moon. Usagi stared wide eyed. She recognised that from somewhere! A voice ran through her head, associated with a picture of another cat, only this one was black. '"What? A crescent moon? Oh, no, Nnow I'm REALLY gonna be late!"' Usagi stared a few moments more, and then shivered at the deja vu of it all.   
Usagi went to bed that night thinking about her new friends here, and finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Of course... she didn't have the luck for it to be a happy one...  
nightmare  
Usagi was running away from something, she couldn't tell what, but it was bad. And she was SCARED. She was about to go out ofher mind with fear. So she kept on running, hoping that maybe it would go away, or give up, or something. It didn't matter as long as it left her alone and she got away alive.  
Usagi then ran into a dead end. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. So as it got closer and closer, her heart pumped harder and more and more adrenelin rushed through her. She screamed as it reached out and touched her forehead and a searing pain came from the slight brush of it's claws. Blood dripped down into her eyes, and she was ever so frightened of the ominous black cloud that loomed in front of her and trapped her against the wall.   
It reached down again, only this time kept it's huge hand there. Usagi felt pure agony burn through her, and where the beast touched her, she felt the scorching flames of hell. She began to wail out for anyone to hear and come help her, but no one came. It laughed and said, "Foolish girl, have you forgetten already? They can't save you, they're already dead!" It laughed horridly, and with every chuckle she heard, she felt her heart break a little more. She was crushed, and had only one hope left: that she could save herself. And yet, she knew that she couldn't, she was so small, frail,meek, and powerless against this... this thing! So she closed her eyes and prepared for death to come and lay seige to her, when a bright light errupted from seemingly the bottom of her soul. It came as a last desperate plea to live, and then it was gone. But so was the demon.   
end nightmare  
Usagi woke up gasping for air and sweating all over. Her legs were twisted tightly like they were in a cocoon, and she untangled them after calming down a bit. She got up and washed her face, l lay back down, and went to sleep again. She had already forgotten what the dream had been about, and wasn't quite sure that it mattered. This time she slept soundly with only pleasant dreams of soft sunshine and light breezes in a field with someone that she loved. 


	4. Part 2b

Part 2b: The project  
(WARNING: Female/ female mentioning ahead. If this offends you, skip the second and third paragraphs. Thank you, you HAVE been warned, so don't email me saying that I didn't!)  
  
Usagi was having one heck of a day. It was last period, and she REALLY didn't want to think about what had been occuring all day long. It was just too disturbing. But of course, the unwanted memories came back.  
**earlier that day...** (before school)  
Usagi had walked to school alone that day, and had seen her new-found friends, bt had been hesitant to go over there. It seemed that Relena was trying to perfect her glomping skills on Heero, but was failing miserably and was glomping everyone but him. She cautiously approached, but Relena tripped over a rock, and didn't notice it. She glomped onto a shocked Usagi and then said, "Heero!" She happily snuggled against Usagi, and Usagi was blushing a cherry red. People were staring, and it was awful. Relena was spueezing really tight, and she couldn't seem to gret free. "Relena," she fianlly gased, "I'm not Heero." She looked up to slowly, and saw that she was holding someone who happened to be wearing a skirt and had shapely femanine features. She then threw herself back, and people began to laugh.  
"Wow, Heero, it looks like you won't have to worry about Relena glomping you any more! It seems that she likes girls better!" Usagi blushed deeper, and then said, "I'm not that way, so it doesn't matter. And I'm sure that Relena didn't mean to, either, so why don't you just shut your trap, Duo," she snapped with an edge to her voice. "Whoah! Just calm down, I didn't mean that I though that you were that way, long ears."   
Usagi's temper flared for seemingly no reason. She didn't understand why, but she became very aggitated at that name. "LONG EARS?!" She stepped forward and he stepped back and said, "Now now, Usagi, let's not be too hast here..." Usagi heard the bell ring, but she was still upset. She gave him a final death glare, and then stalked off to first hour. Duo sighed with relief, he had been saved by the bell! They all split up, and went their own ways.  
(lunch time)  
"Oi, long ears! Come'ere and eat with us!" Duo was waving at her, but Usagi was still mad at him. And that stupid nickname only made it worse. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled down the corner of her left eye. She gave him a rasberry, and then turned around to see the principal glaring at her. "Young lady, we do not tolerate vulgar signs at this school. This time you'll get lunch detention. Next time it'll be suspension." "NANI???!!!" Usagi couldn't believe it, what vulgar signs? She had just been telling Duo that he could go and- Her thoughts were interupted as he began to haul her off. "Yes, miss, now I suggest thst you behave from now on."   
Usagi glared at Duo all the while until she couldn't see him any more. And even then, she glared at the walls, sure that he could feel her eyes on his back.  
Meanwhile, Duo was fidgeting. "Make her stop!" "Who stop what," Quatre asked in confusion. "Usagi, she's glaring at me through the wall!" He began to fidget more until it looked like he was doing some sort of dance while sitting indian style.   
**end**  
Usagi hadn't talked to him once, and refused to let him come near. She was thoroughly mad at him, and didn't intend on having anything to do with him until he grew up. "Oi, Usagi!" He was weaving his hand in frnt of her face, and looked pretty desperate. She ignored him for as long as possible, and then said, "What is it?" "Oh, please! Ya gotta save me! Wufei's going to beat me up! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasse, Usagi! Please?" He was down on one knee now, and had Usagi's left hand in his two hands. A couple of girls walked in and stared. Usagi blinked, and they burst into laughter. "Sorry if we're interrupting anything!" They began to snicker, and Duo said, "Awww, get lost ya blonde ditzes!" The girls huffed and looked miffed, but they left all the same. Usagi arched an eyebrow. "And what's so bad about being blonde, Hmm?"   
Duo sweatdropped, and said, "There's nothing wrong with it, it's just when they act like... like... airheads!" Usagi smiled despite herself, and then he said, "Oh, please help me just this once! And- and I promise I'll owe you forever and ever, and I'll make it up to you somehow!" He gave her a puppydog face, and Usagi laughed at the site he made. "All right! I'll help you... you do know that I wasn't THAT mad at you earlier, understand? But, anyways, you owe me big time after this. And part of the deal is going to be that you NEVER make fun of my name or hairstyle ever again. Got it?" "Yes ma'am!"   
"MAXWELL!!!!!" They both turned to see an enraged Wufei standing at the doorway. "Sheesh," Usagi whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "he looks like he's ready to spout steam at any time now." Duo nodded slightly, but then gave Wufei a big, but extremely nervous, smile, and said, " He he... hiya Wufei, old buddy, old pal of mine! How are ya?" "Maxwell, prepare to die!" Usagi then stepped in and said in a reprimanding voice, "Wufei! You otta be ashamed (sp?) of yourself! Picking on poor little defensless Duo!" "Hey!" Duo looked irritated at her. " I'm not defenseless!" Wufei's eyes norrowed, and then he scoffed at Duo. " Pathetic, Maxwell! You had to get a weak onna to help you? Ha!" Usagi got very mad out of nowhere, and retorted in a spiteful tone, "Hey! I'm stronger than you'll EVER be, so why don't you just go and shut your pie hole, you loser!"   
While their little conversation had been going on, people had shown up the potential fight, that looked like it might possibly be very rich indeed. Quatre was standing at the doorway with Trow and Heero. Relena as well had come to try and stop the commotion. They had heard everything since Wufei had shown up, and were quite shocked at Usagi's little speech. In fact, all of the onlookers and instigators had shut up and stopped betting. They all just stod stock still, knowing that Wufei was well-known for his fighting skills. Usagi knew that she had made a mistake, but didn't let her fear show.   
Wufei sputtered for some sort of comeback, but couldn't find one. Usagi was surprised but pleased as she saw a slow, light blush beginning to form on his face, and it gave her more courage. All the while, whispers were growing louder. The bell rang, but no one came in. Everyone was watching what had become a staring contest. The teacher finally squeezed in through the crowd, and said, "All right, that's enough. You've had your time, and now you're taking up mine. Everyone sit down, please." The students all filed in in a hushed sort of way, btu watched the two in the middle of the floor. "Please, I know that couples have their differences all the time, but you two MUST sit down." It was finally Wufei who broke the contest, and sat down. Usagi turned to face the man who had spoken to her. " Sir, you have things all wrong. He's not my boyfriend. He never has been, nor will he ever be if he doesn't stop being such a sexist." There were oohs and chuckles coming from all over the room, and Usagi sat down and held her head high. She had just come out of her first tiff here with her dignity intact, and that boosted her confidence a bit.  
The man blinked, and then said, "Well then... we'll just have to see about that..." Usagi frowned, she could almost SEE the little gears turning in this man's mind. He went up to the front, and then sat down on his stool. "As you all know, this year we will be doing the Electronic Baby Project and-," he was interrupted by groans coming from many of the males, and some of the girl's heads thunked on their desks. "Ahh, I see that some of you are skeptical about this. Well, don't you worry, by the time I'm done with you all you'll be wonderful parents!" Usagi stared at the man for a moment and then sweatdropped, and then felt a little lightbulb turn on. Oi! He wouldn't pair me up with that baka (jerk, idiot) seisabetsu-shugisha (sexist), Wufei, now would he? (Of course he would! Cuz I'm going to make him do it! ^_~) He began to pair up people, according to how they got along with others. Relena and Heero, Quatre and some slut named Cheril, Trowa and one of the ditzes that had made fun of her and Duo, Duo and a shy timid girl name Marie, and and Wufei with her. When the teacher had called that out, Wufei jumped up and said, "Injustice!" Usagi just slowly grabbed her belongings in resignation and sat down beside Wufei who was trying to make her die from his laser glare. She gave the teacher a final look and said, "This means war." She then turned around and gave Wufei the stoniest look that she could manage without cracking up at him and the ironicy of the situation, and then proceeded to ignore him.   
He then handed out everyone's babies, setting them up as he went along. When he came to Usagi and Wufei, he smirked at the two, and Usagi gave him a look that said purely, 'go to hell' (Sorry, I've made tones of those. I'm pretty good at it. What, did you expect for me to make her ompletely innocent? I have to change some things about her...) and Wufei was facing the wall pouting. "Here's your little girl-" " Subarashii, mo hitori yowai onna!" (" Wonderful, another weak woman!") Usagi turned, and gave him a 'drop dead, you jerk' look, and said, "Damare (shut up), Wufei." SHe then accepted the little doll, and said, " I was serious before about what I said. I'm going to get even with you for this." He laughed and said, "I'm sure you will, most people do. But you may not want to..." "Why not?" "Because I'm a very good match maker." "NANI? OI, you think that I'd fall for that-" She was cut off by the teacher putting his hand over her mouth. "Miss, I'mm sure that you realize that people who don't get along with in the beginning have a fifty fifty chance of becoming a couple? That's what I try to do here. Unless i see you having bigger problems with other students, this is where you stay." "Demo, that's not fair!" "I know. That's why i do it." He then walked off, laughing loudly like a pompous jerk who had utterly no cares in the world. She glowered in rage, and then muttered under her breath, "Oh, believe me, you'll get yours, jerkwad. Just you wait and see, as soon as I get a decent can of shving cream, toilet paper, and your adress, me an' Duo'll go out and make you regret this." The baby then began to wail, and Usagi sweatdropped. "Funny, it sounds just like a police siren." "Make it shut up, on'na!" " I have a name, and if you want me to do anything for you then you'll use it." "No." "Fine then, handle the aka-chan (baby) yourself." The bell for school to end rang, and Usagi grabbed her bookbag, and then headed for the door confidently. She heard Wufei call her a yowai on'na (weak woman) again, and she just stuck her tongue out at him while pulling down her left bottom eyelid and left him to the task of taking care of the aka-chan. 


	5. Part 3a

PART 3A: Icecream is Messy  
  
Usagi starting walking home, thinking about what she'd do to Wufei if he abused the baby or pressed the panic button on it. "Hey! Hey!! HEY! USAGI! O matsu watashi! ( Wait for me!)" Usagi turned around to see Duo running after her, waving at her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. He slowed down once he was five feet away, and panted, "You.... walk... way... to... fast." He leaned on her shoulder, and Usagi laughed heartily at him. "Daiijoubo ka? You do know that I would have waited for you, or at least gone slower, if you had said that you were going to walk with me." "I know. Listen, thanks for saving me from Wu-man back there." "No problem. He's just a violent jerk with an over-sized ego." " Well, that's one way of puting it. Hey, that's the icecream stand! c'mon, let's go get some!" "What? It's past November! You don't go off eating icecream when it's December!" But he tugged her across the street anyways, and then inside the building.   
"Kami, it's almost as cold in here as it was outside," Usagi grumbled and shivered. "What flavor?" "Huh?" "I said, what flavor do you want?" Duo was looking at her, and he grinned in reassurance. Usagi looked up at the list, and felt a slow blush cover her cheeks. "I dunno. I've never had icecream before... at least, I don't remeber it." "Hmmm... well, you're a sweet girl, so strawberry!" He turned around and whispered something to the man behind the counter. He nodded and shouted back, "One strawberry hot fudge sunday and one triple scoop of chocholate fudge, vanilla, and cookie dough in a waffle cone," to his assistant. Duo handed over the money, and then walked back and sat down across from a blushing Usagi. "Why are you blushing?" She avoided the question with another one. " Did you mean what you said? About me being sweet?" "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Usagi blushed deeper, and murmered something. He was about to ask what, when the man said, "Yo! Your icecream's ready!" "One moment." He got up, and got the stuff, and came back.  
Usagi took her's and said, "Arigatou, Duo-kun." "Oi, you're welcome. Now dig in!" She watched with wide eyes as he did just that. He looked up to see her staring at him. "What," he asked with a full mouth. She gigled, and shook her head, and started to eat her own food. Usagi couldn't stop grinning; this guy was a riot! Of course, she normally ate the same way. She ate the stuff happily, it was actually pretty good, even if it was like being in antartica in here.   
Duo watched her, purely curious as to everything about this little angel. Angel? Where'd that come from? I'm not falling for her, am I? *Of course you are* Aggh! Who's that?! *Just the little voice in your head.* Hey, I'm not crazy! *I'm a part of you, ya know, that little annoying part of you that always knows the truth and tells it to you even if you don't want to hear it.* You mean... *Yes, you, Duo Maxwell, like Usagi Tsukino. You have since you first saw her, you dope! Geez, you are sooooo slow.* Now just wait a minute here- "Duo? Is something wrong?" He refocused on her, and saw her peering at him, her child-like eyes concerned. He gave her his trademark grin, and said, " You bet! I was just thinking about how much alike you and Quatre are. I mean, you're just like a female version of the guy! Blonde hair, blue eyes, blushes alot, polite..." He grinned even wider (if that's even possible ^-^) when he saw that she was blushing a cherry red, and fidling with her napkin. "Not to mention beautiful." Usagi gasped, and then blushed a nice shade of burgandy and shredded her napkin. He laughed, and then noticed that she had needed that napkin. She had a bit of strawberry icecream on her nose, and she looked so kawaii like that, that he couldn't help but blush slightly himself.   
Usagi finally stopped blushing for the most part, but the way he was looking at her... it wasn't embarassing, but it made her feel all funny inside, like she was melting like butter in the microwave. He leaned over and said, you've got something on your nose." He cleaned it up, and then their eyes met and his arm muscles that were supporting him froze. He just stopped and stayed there for countless seconds, and Usagi's blush slowly returned. He started to lean in closer, and closer until his lips nearly met hers. (ohhh.. looks like a romantic moment coming up. ^_^) when all of the sudden, his support slipped and failed him, and he slid down and his face landed in the remains of the strawberry hot fudge sunday. (ok... maybe not!)   
Usagi shreiked, and jumped up. He lifted his head up, and Usagi began to laugh. He looked so funny! His face was covered in pink icecream, which wasn't his color, and sticky fudge that wasn't so hot anymore. She laughed hard, and Duo said sarcastically, "Ha ha. Very funny." Usagi giggled, and before she could stop herself, she kissed his cheek. "It make's you even sweeter this way, Duo-kun." He stared at her for a moment, and then blinked several times. When the words finally registered, he blushed like crazy and was thankful that she couldn't see it. Whoo hoo! Does this mean she likes me? *How should I know? I'm not psychic, and neither are you.* We're the same person, you dope! *... So?* You're worthless. why are you here when you can't even tell me something useful?   
Usagi pulled Duo into the ladies restroom just like the man had told her to, and gently scrubbed off the ice cream. She then steered the boy out, because he was still spaced out. Why did I do that?I hardly know him, and I'm no flirt. She then bid him goodbye when she got outside, and walked home alone despite his please to walk her home. "I'm not a little girl, I can handle myself. Not only that, but we weren't on a date... unless there's something you wanna tell me." She then walked home, and entered her house. 


	6. Part 3b

3B: Meeting Treize and Heero Wants to do What?  
Usadi walked inside happily, wistling to herself at her good day and exvelent fortune. She set down her case, and then called, "Une-chan! I'm home!" Lady Une and Treize stopped in mid-conversation. She had forgotten! Now God knows what would happen when Treize and Usagi met. They were bound to meet eventually. It was just a matter of time. I just didn't expect it so soon.   
Usagi walked in to see an unfamiliar face. There was a man sitting on the couch across from Une, and he looked a bit surprised. Usagi instantly began to retreat, and said, "Oi, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything-" "Nonsense," Trieze said rising from his seat. " Why didn't you tell me that you had such a lovely young lady here in your house?" Usagi blushed, and let him guide her to sit down. She was quite taken with his manners, and he didn't look too bad either. (Usagi! Noooooo! You can't do that! *gagging* He's the evil guy! Pixy: Nozomi-san, she can't hear you, you know. Me: *sweatdrop* Oi, that's right. Oh, by the way... meet my muse, Pixy.But von-chan, you can call her spit ball. ^_^) She sat down blushing, knowing that there was something that was untold going on there. "Treize, this is my mei (niece) Usagi Tsukino. She is from Tokyo Japan, and because her family is dead will now be living with me until she comes of age to leave." So that's why she pleaded with me to not bomb Tokyo. I wonder, if all those rumors about the people from Tokyo are true... if many of them really ARE psychic and have powers related to that and magic. Hmm..... He nodded on the outside, but Une could tell that his mind was ticking away at something, and she knew that it had to be about Usagi. He got up, and said, "It was my pleasure to meet you, Usagi. I hope that I will get the pleasure again some other time. But for now, I must be going. I have pressing matters that i'm afraid I have to attend to." He then kissed her hand, and left. Usagi stared at her hand, and blushed slightly harder. (Boy, all this blushing is starting to get redundant, huh?)   
Usagi walked up the stairs almost in a daze, and started on her history homework. It was the most boring class that she had, and she wished to god that she weren't in it. But funny things did happen in it, Just like today when Ms. Fairweather sat on the tack that Duo had put there and-  
Her thoughts were cut off by the sudden ringing of her telephone. She picked it up, and said, "Moshi moshi." She hadn't understood why Une had insisted that she get her own private telephone line, but she know greatly appreciated it unless it was some sales man who wanted her to switch to South Western Bell or something. After all, that ment that it was either that, a wrong number, or someone had purposely taken the time to look her up. She, of course, prefered the third. "Hi, Usagi?"   
Usagi was shicked; not only was it a boy, but it was HEERO. She hadn't thought him the type to do something like this! "Heero?" "Yeah. Look, I wanted to ask you a question." "Sure, go strait ahead. Fire away!" Heero breathed deeply. Oh, boy. I can't do this. I can't do it. *You have to!* And why is that, you annoying voice that makes me wonder about my sanity? *Do you want to have to take Relena?* I'll ask her. *That's what I thought.* "Heero? Heero, are you still there?" Gee whiz, boys are wierd, Usagi thought while fidling with her pencil. "Do you know about that dance that's coming up? You know, the one's advertised on the big posters?" "Oh, yeah! I remember now! That big Christmas one that's coming up soon. Yeah, sure, why?" Well...," his voice drifted off, and Usagi took it the wrong way. "Oh, you want help in asking Relena to it, right?" (Usagi, you are blind.) He choked for a moment and said, " No." "So you don't need help with that part, huh?" (God, kiddo, get it through your head!) "No. I'm not going to ask Relena to the the dance." "But then why on earth did you call to ask about it?" Then Usagi started to get a small idea of what it might be, and froze up stiff. (Bout time, too...) "I mean, I wanted to know if YOU'D go out with me." Usagi's eyes went as wide as saucers with shock, and her head jerked upward, and her hair flew a bit forward at the sudden jerking movement, not to mention that she had snapped the pencil in half. She forgot to breathe, and her heart was punding in her chest. "Wh- what???"  
********************************  
Ah ha ha! It's a cliffhanger! Oh, don't you just hate me? ^_^ Well, tell me what you think. Next time, Part s Four a and b. Email me at tenshi_no_nozomi@yahoo.com Thanks! I hope that you like it, and I hope to have a more steady flow of ideas and that I write more often from now on. Sorry that the last two parts were kinda short. I hope that you like it all the same, I was just so pressed for time and I wanted to get it done.  
  
  



	7. Part 4a

k, ppls. You know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gfundam Wing, blah blah blah. I'm not going to write that anymore, I am dead tired of it. I think that everybody knows that I don't own Sailor Moon, or Darien/ Mamoru wouldn't exist. Same goes with Gundam Wing, only it would be with Relena. Things are getting really busy, and Mid-Tems'll be coming up soon, so I don't know how much'll get done. But I am going as fast as I can, I assure you. Thanks for everyones support, I've become semi-confident of myself. I'm sorry to the people who i haven't gotten to email back, like I said I've been really busy and my mailbox is bluging at the seams. Seriously, I have close to 100 letters in there. I need to do some renovating soon.  
If you'll remember, last time Heero had just called Usagi to ask her to the dance, and she had also met Trieze. Someone said that Treize liked her, and I THINK it was Rita. No, Trieze doesn't think of her in the romantic way. He's just trying to figure out if he can use her to his advantage. Meanwhile, Duo had tried earlier to steal a kiss from her but had been un successful in his attempt, due to loss of balance. And poor Usagi got paired up with pompous, egotistical, sexist Chang Wufei in the baby projecy. What will happen to her next as the plot thickens? He he... knowing me, it probably won't be too pretty. Let's get on with this already.   
Oh, WAIT!!! Before you go on, you should know something: Part Three A consists of the adult topic of rape. This is a serious matter, so when I write about it I'm not going to make it all light as though it were something nonchalant and to be taken lightly, because IT'S NOT. I emphasize on that, and the facts are going to remain the same: rape is an ugly, ugly, UGLY topic, and even the word itself is awful. If you think that you can't handle this truth, which some people can't and that's all right I spose, then please, I urge you not to read it. Thanks.   
4A IS RATED R FOR BAD LANGUAGE AND ADULTISH CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
  
Part Four A: As close as one can be to hell without actually being there.  
  
Usagi had gone out for a much needed evening walk. She knew that it would be dark soon, but she really didn't care. She needed more than anything to sort out her life, and to do that she needed privacy, space, and silence. She was walking down to the park, bundeled up in her coat wearing her winter gear. She didn't quite know where she was going, btu knew the general direction at least. When the park came into sight, her destination became clear to her.  
She wasted no time heading for the swing set, and sat down on the ice cold rubber. She shivered, but chose to ignore the urge to get up and go home. She closed her eyes at the thought of home in sadness. But where is home? Here, with Aunt Une? Or back in Tokyo, with my dead family and a past that I can't even remeber? Usagi felt tears well up, but she pushed them back down. Crying isn't going to do you any good now, Usagi Tsukino, she scolded herself mentally. But what will? I'm so lonely here... something's missing here, I can feel it I just don't know WHAT. And things are so confusing, I feel like I'm going to explode. First, Duo shows that... I dunno, he just tried to kiss me. And then Heero asked me out to the dance, but I got mad and blew him off instead... what is WRONG with me? Sure, I don't want to make an enemy of Relena but... but I think I really did want to go with him. And Wufei could use a beating.  
Usagi opened her eyes at the sound of foot steps, and saw a shadow settle in front of her. Speak of the devil, she thought as she looked up to see Chang Wufei standing there in front of her. Usagi's eyes narrowed, partly out of anger and suspicion, and partly because the remaining sun's rays were glaring dead into her eyes. for awhile she said nothing, and finally got up. "What do you want," she demanded, glaring him down. He still said nothing, and when he finally did, her anger was set ablaze. " That baby of yours was driving me crazy, yowai on'na."   
Usagi then felt something inside of her preparing to snap, coiled up like a snake with it's head ready snap with a deadly blow. "I have a name, and if you want to talk to me, you will use it. Good bye, Wufei. Have fun." She then spun on her heel curtly and walked out towards the woods. Usagi knew that she was going the wrong way, but she had had quite enough of his attitude, and wasn't in the mood for him. Wufei watched her head off into the woods, thinking, Stupid weak on'na. She's going to get lost, or mugged, or both. Now I have to follow her and fight for her since she can't.  
Usagi was just wandering around, looking for something to waste her time on until she was sure that Wufei was gone. And then she'd be able to release the pent-up emotions that were in turmoil inside her. She didn't know what was the guy's problem; whether he just didn't like her or women in general. She was thinking about the mounting problems that her life was steadily accumulating, when out of nowhere, she was violently grabbed from behind. She screamed in shock, but it was muffled buy the huge, beefy, dirty, swollen, raw and calloused hand that covered it. She struggled, but found that she couldn't move her arms, as they were pinned behind her back. She thrashed hard, and was then pushed roughly against a tree, and tied to it. A bandana was stuffed ito her mouth jarringly, nad she couldn't get it out no matter how hard she tried.   
Her capturers then let her see them. They were city boys, ragged and worn. They were older, in their mid twenties or so, and do filthy and smelly Usagi thought she might spew. They laughed cruelly at their victim as she fought against the rough hemp that itched due to the way it dug harshly into her tender, soft skin. Their eyes glowed fearsomely, and Usagi felt all hopes that it might be some cruel joke sink like the Titanic.  
"Well, well, well... what have we here? A fine, young, pretty specimine of a female I'd say." She gave him her lazer glare, glazed with toxins that would have killed a pigeon with rabies. "Oh oh! Did you see that? The little lady just glared at me!" They laughed in scorn, and he showed an expression of mock hurt. Usagi learned true hate at that moment. The utter loathing was unbearable, as though she shouldn't be feeling this emotion at all costs.   
If my mouth weren't covered, I'd spit on you, you son of a b- Her thoughts were interrupted as one of them searched her over for money. She screamed in utter as he patted her breasts and butt extra hard, and even reached inside her jacket to get a better feel of them. Usagi felt such a deep, dark hatred seep from her very essence that she wished this boy, and his companions, would rot in hell. Die.... die, die, die! Damn you, leave me alone! What have I done to deserve this??!!   
He then proceded to get her coat off in, and Usagi felt the icy frigid air on her skin as a sign off her virginity's doom. No... no, please... please don't let this happen to me... Usagi felt hot, salty tears run down her pale cheeks to her dismay, nad they were shortly followed by dozens of others. She shivered violently, and horror ran through her as he actually touched her cheek, and slid his thick fingers down to her chin.   
"Awww, don't cry. You won't feel a thing... after the first two times!" They laughed horribly, and Usagi's mind began to race in terror, as visions began to play, none of them ending happily. Usagi's chest was heaving, and she worked frantically at her bonds.  
Usagi was alarmed, and with each passing second, becoming more so. She felt something rising with her growing panic, something beginning to unveil in her from deep within. Some secret, something deadly that would menouver itself in a single strike that would kill easily at impact. He laughed cruelly, rolled up his sleeves, and positioned him so that if there had been any hope of escape to free herself, then it died.   
"Now, girlie... Let's get the show on the road!" He then placed her legs apart, held back her arms, and licked his lips as his eyes danced with an unholy light. Usagi's heart beat still faster, and her chest heaved with such force, that even the raper was surprised.  
Usagi's thoughts then coiled down to one single thought. Nothing short of a miracle could save me now, but since there is no miracle to save me... I will lose another part of me. She closed her eyes in dispair as he ripped hir shirt open, to reveal her bra and chest to his open eyes, and to the frosty winter. He gaped slightly, and then said,   
" Ye must bind yer chest, er somethin. Cuz ye sure have a big bust." Usagi felt more tears well up and cascade, and she cried inwardly, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, God, no! Don't let this happen to me! If you really love all your children as they say you do, then don't let him have me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
MEANWHILE....  
"Matuka no yowai on'na. Running off at nearly night into the woods all alone." Wufei had been searching for nearly an hour, and was tired of the search. Maybe the on'na left already. He turned to go, when a huge beam of light struck out from the bushes, bathing the quickly growing blackness with an unearthly silver light. It disappeared into oblivion, and he hesitated before quickly running to find the source, hand on the hilt of his gun the whole way.  
BACK TO USAGI....  
Usagi panted in effort as she sat there on the dead grass, forward on all fours She gasped for air, and to try and figure out what had happened. Her head was spinning, and she was unsure of anything at the moment. When the world finally settled into place, she figured everthing out but didn't quite believe it. Just when he had been about to rip off her bra, and shame her ultimately and do the unthinkable to her, something inside of her snapped and came into place.   
A voice associated with another picture of the strange cat talking to her had appeared, and Usagi guessed it for a memory as far as she could tell, and it had said, "Usagi, you must learn: there is far more power inside of you than even I can imagine. You can harness at least a small fraction of it intp a single beam when you are frightened to help you. But be careful when you use your gifts, Usagi. No one must know that you are Sailor Moon, or even in some way related to her or the Sailor Scouts. Much less that you are the Moon Princess."' Usagi moaned softly at the memory that made even less sense than ever. The more I learn about myself, the less I understand.  
Usagi saw that the three men who had held her captive and threatened her were unconcious. "Serves you right... ecchis. She then spit on them, while grabbing the remains of her shirt nad her jacket. She stuffed her shirt into her pocket, and then zipped up her jacket totally. After all, she couldn't walk around wearing a shirt that was riped totally up the front.  
She looked back, to see that there was a break in the rope. As soon as she had somehow released that beam, it had split itself, more than willing to release her. That sure was useful... I wonder if I could call that up more often? She walked out of the clearing beyond the big bushes that hid it from view, only to be ran over by some one.   
Usagi had had a hell of a day, and her emotional stress had only been mounted upon. She growled out, "Kuso!" She hit the ground on her side painfully, and stood up with out a moment's hesitation. She spat out, "Why don't you watch where you're going, ass hole??!" She then releazed what she had just said, when it might have been some helpless kid lost in the woods looking for help, and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean-" She cut herself off when she saaw that it was Wufei.   
"I take that back, you ARE an ass hole. And why don't you watch where you're going, or do you have your damned pigtail tied so tight that you can't see where you're going?" She was steaming, and was sick of acting all nice around him. This time, she would punch, whether or not a teacher or police officer or whatever came into view. This was her fight, and she had had enough harassment from this guy and the rest of hte world. She was finally ready to fight back full force.  
"I was looking for you." Usagi failed to notice that he hadn't added the weak on'ne part, and instead said, "What for? To harass me some more? Well, you know what Chang Wufei? I'm fed up with you. You are nothing more than a damned, chauvinist, sexist PIG and I will NOT take your attitude anymore. I want to have nothing to do with you, and if it weren't for the fact that I was most unfortunate to have to be paired up with you, I wouldn't! Now, leave me alone or I SWEAR I will make you regret ever pissing me off."  
There was a silence for a few moments, and he looked genuinly shocked, and Usagi felt ready to kill. The same force from before was rising again, nad if that beam came out of her, she didn't care if it killed him. He frowned, and then hissed, "I came to see if you got into trouble like all trhe other weak on'nas I've ever known and to help you." Usagi for a moment was so shoked, that she actually reeled back like she had been slapped. Her head spun, and her thoughts were jumbled.   
He... he came to help me? Maybe.. but then why didn't he get here sooner? Maybe he does care... maybe I've been wrong about him... Usgi regained her composure, and then snarled, "Well, you're too late. I had to save myself from being raped." It was his turn ot be shocked, and he finally choked out, "Where?" She pointed back to the clearing, and he entered to re-emerge minutes later. He looked her over cooly, and finally said, "You're too weak. Someone else had to have done it." Usagi snapped then, and lunged forward on instinct, punching him once in the gut, giving him a nasty upercut, and then throwing him over her shoulder to crash into a tree hard. He looked up at her, nose and mouth bleeding badly. He looked at her, as if to say, "Why?" Usagi felt her resolve weaken, and the black fury that had consumed her disapeared. Tears shimered in her eyes, and then fell like rain. She breathed deeply; her breath coming out in fog. "For my sake, and for your health, I will warn you once more: do not mess with me." And Usagi walked home, unsure of anything anymore.  
****************************************************************************************** 


	8. Part 4b

4b: Silver Redemption  
Usagi looked out the frosted window at the snowy land below. It was truly beautiful here, like some far off land in a fairy tale. Blanketed in a gentle, soft snow it was quite different. Usagi sighed dismissively, and got up to pace once more. She glanced at the clock, and on seeing that it read four fifteen still, she groaned and flopped down on her bed.  
Why? Why couldn't I have just gone back to sleep... at least today's the last day of school, and then we get off for winter break. But I'm so borrreeeedddd.... It's just not fair. Usagi got up, and thought about the events that had occured in the park several days ago. She winced, and hissed slightly at the rememberance of the awful fate that had nearly become her. She shivered at the memory, and felt sadness come, just as familiar as it had been.  
Bleakness had drove in on Usagi, and she had tried to hide and run away from it by throwing herself into the activities that came with the holidays. But she had been unable to hold it off forever, seeing as there were so many moments of calmness and relaxing. It had come slowly like a dark shadow that had begun to cover her completely. It had seeped from the darker places in her mind outward, to swallow her whole into its depression, to eat her alive and throw her into an utter blackness of sorrow so she couldn't escape.  
She had plenty of things to be happy for, but whenever she reminded herself of this fact, matters only worstened. As if having acute amnesia weren't bad enough, she had to be bothered by a group of punks and nearly raped. She closed her eyes tightly at the familiar sting of tears that threatened to overflow from her eyes. No. I can't change the past, but I CAN make my future. And I absolutely refuse to become a desolate, depressed person!   
She got up then, and got dressed as well. She put on a pair of khaki jeans that hugged her hips nicely and a holly berry red sweater that had a turtle neck. It was loose, but thick and warm as well. She put on a pair of dark blue gloves and a skarf, and the slipped into fur-lined boots and thick socks. She brushed her long goldenish hair out, freeing it from tangles and making it shiny and healthy looking again after tossing and turning on it after so long. She finally decked herself out in a big black jacket, made for winter nights like the one she was about to enter into.  
She felt a tugging at her heart, like something were calling to her... like she was bound to something with a strange connection, and she had to follow and see what happened. She felt a vague sense of de ja vu, and realised with that she had felt the same calling several days ago when the event had happened. She bit her lip ang thought about not going, but consented and got left the house.  
She walked down the familiar walk, unsure about just where she was going in particular, for awhil. But came to her, and though she was timid nad a bit frightened, she did it anyways. She went back through the park, retracing her steps back to the clearing that had been the death to the little innocence that she had still possessed. She felt irrational fear grip at her, and she fought it back down desperately.   
She walked through the woods, ever-so-concious that the world was still dark about. But despite it she knew her way well. How could she forget the place where she had nearly lost another part of herself? When she finally reached the clearing, her hart stopped for a moment, and she forgot to breath. She then breathed shallowish and fast, and slowly calmed herself by breathing slowly adn deeply, thinking of nothing in particular. When she opened her eyes again, she walked slowly forward to the tree that she had been bound to.  
She looked it over, seeing it for the first time really. It was barren now as almost all trees became with the turning of fall. Now it was covered in icecles, and the forks and bases where the branshes ran outward held fluffy white snow against the darkness. The pure whiteness of it reflected the moon's beams of pale light onto the snow covered ground which reflected the moon's light as well. It was a thick tree, dark brown in color, and very, very tall. It seemed to reach up to the very heavens itself when she looked upward when she was so close. She backed away slightly, and then knelt down in the snow.  
She looked down at the fresh snow underneath and around her, knowing that somewhere under it lay the rope. She brushed the snow gently aside in front of her, revealing the hemp. She picked it up gently, as it looked to be a bit frozen. She was surprised to see that when she had released that beam it had made the rope split from the BACK, and perfectly. There wasn't a single jagged thread jutted out longer than the rest.   
Usagi wondered once more about the power that she had released, and how she had actually gotten it to come from deep within her her self-concoius. She hadn't remembered any ability, and was close to positive that most people couldn't do what she had managed to. But that beam would mena diddly squat to her in the future if she couldn't summon it again. After all, she had yet to figure out how she had managed it. She closed her eyes as the memory of the horrors that had nearly fell upon her played in the back of her mind and the hot painful tears welled up and spilled out.  
She leaned against the cold stiff bark of the tree in front of her, fighting the urge to just wail and sob. She finally calmed down, but she still felt angry and sad deep inside. She raised her face to the moon, staring at it. It was a beautiful silver in color, round and full like a shimmering orb suspended in the dark eternity. She sniffled and watched it, unsure of why she was out here.  
She sighed with agitation, and a puff of smog floated out and away. She continued to stare at the moon, unsure of why there was something that seemed almost friendly, more than familiar about it. She felt an odd connection that she couldn't quite name, and her pains were lulled and drifted away, leaving a feeling of utter and indestructable peace. Usagi felt unnatached to the world, as though in a trance. There was no need to cry or be angry, no need to be in a rush or scared, no need to be anything but happy. She felt the feeling fade away, and reality set in again, and she wondered why on earth she had felt like that just out of the blue.   
She was about to stand up and go, but stopped when she heard the rustling of a bush and the cruch of snow uner a creature's weight. She turned her head sharply, and froze up at what she saw. It was a stag, powerful with huge antlers, and darkish brown fur. It was tall enough to have someone ride it, and Usagi couldn't help but be shocked that it had come so close. He froze up still as a statue, and the two of them hung there for moments that seemed to be eternity. The hoot of an owl broke it, and he turned to leep away. Usagi didn't want to let it go, and called out, "Wait!"   
It stopped dead in its tracks, and turned around to face her, as though obeying her command. She hesitantly and slowly offered him her hand, as though to promise she meant no harm. He slowly came forward, sniffing at her hand to see if it offered any treat. She smiled, and slowly kneeled, and layed a hand on his back. She prepared for him to attack or to flee, but he remained calm and butted her chest gently as though to say, "Hello, friend," and she dared herself to go further by standing up. He turned to go, and Usagi thought for sure that that was that. He headed to the bush slowly, and the stopped, turning his head to look at her.Usagi couldn't help but feel shocked. Did it want her to follow? She started after it, and it resumed it's leisurely trot. Guess that answers my question...   
She followed it deep into the forest, till she knew she'd be lost for hours. She wanted to go back, but her curiosity was piqued and had total control of her actions now. She followed for what might have been minuted or hours, she didn't know for sure. She wondered where her destination was, and then they broke through some rather tall and dense bushes.  
Her heart stopped for a moment and her breath caught in her throat. She breathed out and the wondrous sight before her, scanning it completely over with large eyes filled with wonder. It was almost the same as the pond from her dream. But this one didn't have any of the flowers because it was winter, and she could see the river that filled it. She stepped onto the ice timidly, and then with growing courage. She looked up, and saw that she was now directly under the moon that hung silently in the sky. She smiled in wonder and awe, and then saw something that she haden't seen before.  
There was a woman dressed in silver in the middle of the pond, in a dress and staring at her. Usagi was surprised, but then started out toward the woman, realising that they both had the same hairstyle. She was getting near, when she slipped on the ice and fell flat on her face. The woman laughed her silvery laugh, and Usagi felt more surprised and embarassed than angry. The woman then produced a large crystal from seemingly nowhere. {Here... take this. It is my gift to you... daughter of mine.} Usagi gasped, was it possible? That woman had called her her daughter! But her mother was dead... so how....  
Usagi called out softly, "You- you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Usagi Tsukino, and my mother's dead." The lady laughed and said, {Technically, yes. But you're not completely who you think yourself to be. I know what I speak of, and you may know that I don't lie. I want you to have this. It may come in handy sooner or later.} She the tossed the rather large crystal at Usagi, and she cried out and braced herself to be hit on her head.  
When she had not felt the impact, she looked up to see that it hung in the air in front of her face, suspended as though by an invisable hand. The rays of the moon's light struck the transparent prisms, casting off beautiful colors of all sorts onto her face and onto the pond's frozen surface. She gasped in awe, and just watched it twirl around suspended in the air casting off colors in all directions.   
The woman then caught her attention again, somehow managing to get her to stop staring at the gem before her that was probably priceless, and if not very close. {Do you recognise it? Yes, this very crystal is from your past. And though it may not seem it, it plays a very important of it. Good bye for now, my daughter, for i know we will meet again.} Usagi's eyes became the size of saucers as she watched the woman slowly evaporate, and what was left of her became a beam of light or energy that shot off to the heavens.   
For a while she just sat there, staring off into space trying to digest the events that had just occured. She shook her head, and then refocused her attention onto the crystal. She watched it, still dipplaying its vibrant shimmering colors, and slowly reached out to touch it. Immediately after her flesh just barely touched the edge it stopped spinning, and dropped like a stone as though the spell that held it up had been broken on contact. She acted apon instinct, and instantly clamped her hand on the falling object. She was amazed at how well it fit into her hand, as though a part of it.  
The coolness, smoothness of it was truely tantalizing. She rubbed it gently but thoroughly, and was then caught up in a sweeping, powerful emotion. She gasped as it started to glow, and then it errupted with a beautiful soft silver light, and felt herself immersed with pure joy.  
She could hardly comprehend what happened to her next. There were not enough words in any language to describe what she felt. It was pure faith. Pure love. Pure hope. It was the elation of doing the impossible; when the addrenaline in your veins pumped hard and fast, and you smiled brightly and big despite how tired you were or how much pain you felt. It was like watching the dawn of a new day errupt from the night, giving you a glorious sense of freedom and the knowledge that everything was reknewed. It was the feeling of watching a baby's first steps, something so priceless and happened only once with a person before it became a redundant task that wasn't hard just annoying. It was the feeling of knowing that in the end, it would al be alright. No matter what happened, things would turn for the better in the long run.   
Usagi opened her eyes to find that it was beginning to dawn before her eyes. She shivered again, and stood wondering what had happened. She looked down at the rather large crystal, gazing at it with new eyes. It had somehow done that, and caused her to think twice about things. She looked up at the sky that had burst into a dazzling and stunning aray of blues with the sun itself a flaming gold and molten red, watching it and smiling.   
Yes, she had been through hell that night but life wasn't ever really fair, and it was over now. It just went to show how special and precious life really was, and how much people took it for granted and as a chore. She had lost everything that she had never known, and had to relearn who she was. And although it was a trying task, it would be interesting and much of an adventure- one worth taking and risking for, and a fresh start and brand new look at the world. She had much to learn about the people around her, such as Heero, Relena, Duo, Wufei, the ever-so-quiet Trowa, and even Quatre. She had but begun, and had a long ways to go on her trek to self discovery. But that was half the fun.  
She grinned, and thought about the bitter hardships that would come in the future, as well as the good times that were promising to show themeselves as well. Things wouldn't be easy, but it was better to be alive than dead any day. Usagi reflected inwardly as she worked her way back to where she had last scene the stag about her troubles with boys. She would have to solve them eventually, but she had yet to even uncover them halfway. She needed to see the whole picture before she could react to it. The stag came out of the bushes, and Usagi dared herself to climb upon its back.   
It reered slightly, and then took off. Usagi grinned and laughed as she watched the scenery speed by her, knowing that school would surely be starting today in only a couple hours at latest. She was surprised when the stag leapt strait past the clearing and went onward, but trusted it to know better than she. It bounded on until it came to a halt at the very edge of the forest. She climbed off, and thanked him for his help, and waved a goodbye before heading towards her home. She was out of the park and halfway back before she noticed that it was snowing, and the speed was increasing quickly. She giggled as a flake landed on the bridge of her nose, and she practically skipped back to her house.   
She opened the door to be greeted by a familiar gray kitten and the delightful smells of breakfast. Her stomache growled, and she ravenously ate almost anything that she could get her hands on. Une walked into the kitchen, and said, "Seemingly they're expecting some bad weather. School's been canceled." Usagi blinked several times, and then punched her fist into the air and yelled out, "YAHOOO!!!!!! ," not knowing that not too far off, there was a braided figure doing the same thing... only he was about to be beaten up by a certain chinese boy who had had enough of him after only five minutes of conciousness.   
**********************************************************************************  
I promise to have part 4c out soon, okay? I did all this crap- seperating part a, b, c, ect., ect., for the new chaptering system and stuff, so that you wouldn't have to read so much at one time as well. Thanks for all your patience, ppls! ^_^ ^_~ 


	9. Part 4c (Revised)

It turns out that I managed to leave some stuff out between having to recopy this stupid thing... so here we go again. I'm very, very sorry. The revised part's more over to the end where Trieze and Usagi are talking alone. Sorry again!  
4c:Thinking it Over- Revised  
  
Usagi had been preparing to go out, but was stopped by her Aunt. "Yes, Aunt Une?" "I would prefer it if you would stay in today. I'm expecting Mr.Treize to be stopping by today, and I want someone to be around to let him in." "But where are you-" Une cut her off sharply with a curt, "That is none of your business, and you needn't know the answer."   
Usagi was surprised and hurt inside by the sharpness that her aunt had directed at her, but refused to let it show. "Alright," she agreed cheerily. "I'll do it." "Thank you. I must be off now." And with that she left.   
Once more Usagi felt puzzled and wounded at her frigid manner. She had brushed off her attempts to be agreeable, and had been directly cold. Not only that, but she hadn't given her so much as a goodbye. It's ok... after all, I'm not a child, and she probably figures that by now I'm old enough to handle myself.   
This caused a rush of pride to burst forth like a brush fire, making her smile. She trusts me to be responsible, that's it! Well, I won't disappoint you, Aunt Une.   
Usagi went up, and made her unkempt bed and straitened her room a bit. She then set to the tasks of doing some light house-cleaning. She vacuumed a bit, dusted some, and cleaned her room. She felt her immense hunger begin to resurface- it was never really far off- but did her best to bruch it away.   
All the while, Serena degan to do some soul searching. Who was the old Usagi Tsukino? What had she been like? What had she done, what had she accomplished, who were her friends? What was her moral code, her religion, her preferences, her hobbies? What had her life been like?   
How much have Iost? All I have are a few scant memories that do nothing to help me find out who I am... or who I was. Tsukino Usagi... I'm not really her anymore, am I?   
Usagi shook her head in dismay, turned off the vacuum, and went to her room. She sat bown at her desk, and began to compose a poem.   
Shadow of Myself.   
I look in the mirror, and what do I see?   
A pale shadow of what I must have been looking at me.   
Oh, she looks the same and sounds the same,   
But inside she's a stranger.   
Who was she once, and what was her story?   
Was she smart and shy, or bold and wild,   
Always the one who knew how to have a good time?   
Was she moody and lonely, or vibrant and happy, surrounded in her mirth?   
  
Who I was then, and who I am now...   
I know neither, I'm just blind and confused   
Stumbling around as best I can, trying to find my way.   
I see the night, and I see the day,   
But I can't see my soul nor my memories   
For they're locked away in a room, with a padlock too large that says 'amnesia' on it.   
I need the key, but I can't seem to find it, so I cry and I scream and-   
  
Usagi was interrupted by the repetative ringing of the doorbell and pounding on the door that was harsh and loud. She was so startled that she threw the pencil across the room where it hit dead on with the wall.   
She sped down the stairs- rather clumsily- and managed to leap to the door and jerk it open panting and huffing and puffing. Unfortunately, her stocking feet slipped... and Usagi was at last painfully properly introduced to the tile floor.   
"Itttttaaaaaiiiii.....," she moaned softly after several moments of just laying there. An amused voice said, "Une... I didn't realise you were getting a new doormat." Usagi stiffened at the definate aristocratic air to the obviously male voice, and wished she could just find a good place to curl up and die. There was only one man who she knew to have that voice. It was Une's boss.... Mr. Trieze.   
"I didn't know so either... Usagi, are you going to let us get by or are you going to lay there all day?" There was that harsh cold sound to her voice that bit into her heart like a shard of glass might pierce her flesh.   
She sat up hastily, and said, "No, ma'am. I'm so very, very, VERY sorry!" She jumped to her feet, and gave a hasty and yet steep bow, and then stepped out of their way and was about to search for a place of refuge when she was called back. "Usagi, could I please have a word with you?"   
Usagi returned and bowed again, and said, " Yes, Trieze-sama-" "Please, there's really no need to be so formal. Relax." "Al- alright... Trieze-san."   
Une watched the display in front of her. Usagi really stood for her name, the rabbit. She didn't know that it was just a wolf in sheep-skin who was staring her down. The very one who had destroyed her life ultimately was plotting something... She felt her eyes narrow in cold fury. I smell the distinct smell of a rat. Trieze, don't you dare harm her. I swear, if you sully her in any way, there'll be hell to pay for. You've done enough to her.   
Trieze cleared his throat, and said, "Une... surely you wouldn't be mistrusting me? I only wish to have a word with her." Une snapped to attention, and stared strait into Trieze's eyes, trying to figure out what sly plan those gears were working to put into full swing. Usagi was looking at both of them with a worried look on her face, trying to deciepher the unspoken conversation that the two adults were communicating between one another.   
Finally, Une gave up, and said, "Yes, of course. I have things I must do anyways." She turned curtly, and stalked out of the room, knowing that Usagi had probably more at risk now than even Une could possibly imagine.   
"You'll have to forgive her. She's had a long day," he said as though apoligising for her behavior. Usagi nodded thoughtfully while twisted a golden whisp of her hair between her fingers. " Everybody has those days..."   
"Yes, that's right. But I didn't ask you to speak with me in private so that we could talk about Une's problems. I want to talk to you about your own problems." "My problems?" The my was stressed, and there was a slight hint of indignation that he might be suggesting that she handicapped because she couldn't remember anything really just yet.   
"Yes, your problems. Like what you don't remember. Your amnesia, as well as the knowledge you might have lost." Usagi blinked in confusion. Was he trying to hint that she was weak? Why did he want to help her? And since when was it his business about what had happened to her and how she delt with it?   
She pushed the irritation that was begin to slowly itch and burn like a flame that was torturing her underneath as she said softly, "Trieze-san, I thank you for your concern. But I'm doing fine now. I have new friends, a loving aunt, and eventually my memories will return to me." "Not nececsarrily." Usagi felt the irritation beginning to uncoil beneath her, mounting up higher and hotter than before. What did HE know that SHE *didn't*?   
"Excuse me?" He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, and then said quietly, " There is only a fourty percent chance you're going to get your memories back, Usagi."   
Usagi felt the breath escape her, and for a moment, the world stopped turning at the revelation of the statistics. How did he know this? Why wasn't SHE the one who had been told this? And why such low statistics?? "Why- why so low?" "Because, each day, less and less of a chance of you getting them back totally forms. Your percentage goes down each day. That's alot of memories to lose."   
Usagi collapsed into a chair and put her hands so that they covered her face. Just when I was beginning to feel more confident... why? WHY??? She felt searing hot tears form, but sniffled only once before lifting her head. Her eyes remained glassy, and she still looked ready to cry, but she only said, " I have faith that my memories will return to me."  
Trieze seemed to consider this, and finally said, " Usagi, there's more. There is a way to take revenge on the people who have destroyed your life." "What do you mean?" "I mean, that you can take revenge on the people who allowed this to happen to you- who deliberately wiped out all of Tokyo." Usagi just stared at him, and then said, "I don't know who would do such a thing or why, but I don't want revenge."  
"Usagi, they did it as a threat to all of Japan. They were afraid that Japan would turn on them, and used the bombing of Tokyo as an example as to what would happen if Japan sold the colonies out." Usagi shook her head, and in a flat voice said, "That's all fine and dandy, but how on earth can I- an average teenage high-school student- do anything for revenge?"   
"In the history of your people, there were several bloodlines that somehow had extreme powers running through them- psychic abilities and abilities to control the elements that surround us. I've done research, and I've managed to find that you have a high chance to have all of these capabilites. With the proper training, after I've tested you, you could do just about anything, Usagi!"  
For several moments, a thick heavy silence filled with tension was in the air. Usagi was debating things out in her mind, trying to figure out what she wanted. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and she didn't want to sink to the level of the people who had possibly ruined her life. She shook her head softly, and said, "No. That's not what I want. I would love to have you teach me, but I don't seek any vengence. Please try and understand this."  
Usagi looked up, and Trieze saw a small light shining up from within them. They were an awesome blue, a truely powerful shade that you would only see for instant in the dawn and then it would be gone. The light in them was small, but filled with hope and an unconditional love for everyone and everything, no matter what kind of cards she was delt in the poker game of life. It was strange that someone so young and with so much to learn could seek a different kind of peace than what he was used to hearing about. She didn't want global dissarment or expect for total peace, but maybe some sort of give-and-take point and a little bit of joy to make all of the sorrow and unhappiness worth it. Trieze didn't really understand it; it was something that ran deep.. deeper than blood or memories, or hatred or sorrow... something that must have run lifetimes back-  
Trieze was interrupted from his thoughts when Usagi nearly shouted, "Trieze-san, please, what's wrong?!" Trieze snapped out of it, and said, "Nothing, I'm sorry if I scared you, Usagi. I would love to still have you as a pupil. What day are you free to start?" Usagi smiled brightly, and Trieze could see that already the uncomfortable moment of before had already been put to side and laid to rest. "Tomorrow after school, maybe?" Trieze nodded and said, "By four o'clock, please. And the sooner that you get there, the longer time we have to find out how much power you have in you."  
Trieze bid her goodbye, as well as Une. Usagi watched him leave, feeling that somehow there was something wrong about the whole situation. A certain under-feeling, that sent a chill up her spine and reminded her of a bad taste in her mouth. She pondered it over, and decided to try and talk it over with Une.   
Unfortunately, she didn't seem to really be in the mood for it. After telling her curtly that she had things to do, she locked herself up into her study. Usagi was stung by this, but bit her lip, and went to her own room. She had things that she needed to think over.   
She walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom, quietly shutting and locking the door behind her. She was greeted by Socks, which was what she called the small gray kitten that was now her own to keep. She greeted the small yet odd kitten, and then flopped down on her bed.   
She drew out the rather large and spectacular crystal from her pocket, and gently went over its facets with her fingers over the glossy, smooth, cool surface, thinking about the bridges that had nearly burned all around her while she fought to cope with her life.   
She had nearly lost all of the friendships that meant so much to her during the time that she had spent brooding over the fate that she had very barely escaped. She had been rude and almost cruel to Quatre, had been snide and curt with Heero, hadn't talked to Duo, and had avoided Wufei. The only one that she had managed to remain civil with was Trowa, and only because he didn't ask questions. Sometimes, she thought that the guy knew more than what he ws given credit for. MUCH more.   
But her time of numbness to anything but her pain and anger was over, and it was time to ask for their forgiveness. It was going to be difficult, she was sure of that much, but it was at last time to apoligize for her awful behavior and try to explain herself.   
She sat up slowly and made her way out the door begrudgingly and with small steps that dragged against the ground. She had an awful feeling of wariness and anxiety that was eating away at her disolve; trying to make her change her mind. But she hurried out of the house, locking the door behind her without grabbing a key. Une could always let her in when she got back, and even though it wasn't really a good way to try and keep herself from turning back and hiding   
She knew she could still give in to her fears and the gnawing feeling of worry and fear of the worst, but she couldn't. She wouldn't; there was too much at stake in the long-run. She walked down the street, painfully aware of the doubts that plagued her mind. But she gathered her courage, and made her way to where her friends lived.   
*******************************   
  
  



	10. Part 5a

Part 5a: Please Forgive Me.  
Email to: tenshi_no_nozomi@yahoo.com or   
tenshi_no_nozomi@hotmail.com  
PG-13  
**************  
Usagi wasn't quite sure about how to go about doing this... how was she supposed to explain to them just what had been happening in her life lately? All that she knew was that she needed to tell them before she lost the friends that she valued most.  
She trudged slowly to the place where they lived. It was a small one story house, and it was amazing that they could pay for it- they didn't have any jobs, so to speak of. But then, Quatre had mentioned something about his family having some extra money to spend... (AN: Yeah right, honey. I think he was under-estimating it to try and save his wallet.)   
She slowly walked up to the door, trying to decide whether or not to bother. She was making herself breath deep and evenly, in an effort to keep from panicking or hyperventilating- possibly both. She hesitated in front of the door, hand quivering inches from the doorbell. It was now or never, and she was honesly afraid of what they were going to think of her after this.  
She took a single deep breath, and then pounded the bell hard. She forced anxiety down at bay as best she could, but was finding it harder with every passing moment to stay there. Just when she lost courage and was about to run off, the door opened and out stepped Quatre.  
He seemed surprised enough to see her; after all, she had been treating him lousily for the past couple of days... in fact, it was somewhat over a week. She waited for him to tell her to go away, or to slam the door cruely in her face the way she knew some guys would. "Usagi," he said, "is something wrong?"   
"I- I, no, I mean.. yes. No, I mean... maybe, I don't know. I- we need to talk."   
There was a pause in that haulting and confusing conversation, and Quatre couldn't help but feel puzzled at her behavior. She seemed nervous about being there, and he couldn't help but wonder why. He stepped aside and offered her the smile of a gentleman. "Would you like to come in?"   
Usagi nodded slowly, but continued to look down at the ground as though she were ashamed to meet his eyes. He opened the door wide and let her in, and escorted her to the living room.   
"Where is everybody?"   
"Ahh, the guys went out for a little while. Can I make you some tea," he offered her. She nodded slightly and sat down in a seat.  
While Quatre was in the kitchen, Usagi began to think ahead as to how she was going to explain what she needed to talk about. And the more she did, the blanker her mind seemed. Usagi finally picked up a piece of paper and began to write.  
********************************  
Quatre smiled thoughtfully and brought out her cup of tea as well as his on a tray with lumps of sugar and other things. He set the tray on the counter, and picked up hers. "Here, Usagi-" He was cut off with bewilderment as he saw the empty chair where she had been only a short while ago. She was gone, but in her place was a piece of paper.  
Picking it up, he saw it was a note, adressed to himself. It read:  
  
Dear Quatre,  
I feel that I owe you an apology. In fact, I owe ALL of you apologies for my behavoir as of late. I've treated all of you badly, the way that no true friend would treat someone they value as much as I value the rest of you. And so, I will explain to you what is owed.  
About a week ago, I had a bad run in with a group of muggers, who also tried to rape me. I managed to escape, but in my blind rage afterwards I met up with Wufei and proceeded to beat him up as I had threatened to do to him before.  
After that, my morale sunk like a ship made of lead to the bottom of the ocean. I was angry, mentally and emotionally hurt, as well as distraught. In turn, in my void of sinking, I took it out on all of you- something I thoroughly regret doing.   
I don't know if you can forgive me, or if you even should, but I hope that maybe you can. I know that it's no excuse to treat you this way, and I will understand it if you don't want to talk to me. I'm sorry, and I'm trying to heal myself fully after that incident. I was too cowardly to face any of you because I was too scared of what you'd think of me. But in the end, the only way I'll be able to fully begin to heal is if I can have your forgiveness. I hope that we can all still be friends.  
Sincerely,  
Usagi Tsukino  
Quatre stared at the note for a long time, unsure of how to comply to the situation. he had suspected that there was something bothering her, but... but he hadn't thought it was that. He sat down in the chair that had occupied Usagi moments earlier, debating the choices. The others would need to know, had the right to know. And yet... he knew Usagi wouldn't want anyone beyond them to know. And she might not be ready to talk about it, either.  
That was a stupid thought, he realised, because if she HAD been ready to talk about it, she would have done so. So he'd have to tell the guys that, too. Quatre sighed, and then got up, wondering when the others would be back from their latest missions.  
  



	11. Part 5b

  
5b: It'll all be okay.  
The next school morning found Usagi talking to some girls that she hardly knew- a bunch of peace-loving, sappy weaklings that were Relena's friends. They were off on some wild tangent about global dissarment- a nice thought, but a fairly far stretch from reality. No country would agree to leave itself as a sitting duck to another one. It would take a miracle for Relena to actually get it to happen.  
And then Relena announced the boys' arrival by screeching 'Heero!'- well, something more like "HEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOO!!!"- and running off. Some of the girls followed, and some stayed, but Usagi found herself backing away and trying to hide behind a large group of students. She couldn't find the courage to face them now.  
As soon as the bell rang, Usagi dashed inside and went strait to her locker and then headed strait off to her fist period class without dilly-dallying. She spent her entire day doing this; playing an odd game of hide 'n' seek with her friends. Towards the end of the day, however, she found herself trapped- she had been seated toward the back, and Heero, Duo, and Trowa were all in this same class as her- not to mention further up than her.  
When the bell that marked the end of the school day rang, Usagi jumped up and was about to run out of the class room as though the hell hounds were at her feet when she saw that she was already being blocked off by three of her best friends. None of them spoke as the other students filed out, talking excitedly. Only Relena lingered at the door, waiting for her precious 'HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOO' to join her.   
When he made a sign to her that clearly said, 'Get lost,' she took the hint, sent Usagi a dirty look, and left begrudgingly.  
Usagi looked around the room to see that there was no one in there but the four of them- even the teacher had left. She avoided looking into any of their eyes, standing stiff and tense for long moments that stretched out like eons. It was finally Duo who broke the silence.  
"Usa, when were you planning to tell us about... ya know," he asked, trying to catch her eyes with his cobalt ones. She gave him no answer, and finally he tried again.  
"Usa, c'mon, we're your friends... we just wanna help you! You won't even talk to us... did you think we were going to hate you or something over something that wasn't your fault?"  
Usagi looked down at her hands that were clutching her binder and books so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. That was exactly what she had thought- that they'd be disgusted that she was that weak, that stupid, that- that- It was too much. Usagi felt the burning hot tears collecting in her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, but instead they flew down her cheeks. And the thing was, they just kept coming.  
She felt someone sitting her back down in her chair, and she could hear the far-off sounding of someone scolding Duo. Someone handed her a tissue, and in the back of her mind she recognised that she was accepting it. She sniffled and wiped her tears away, waiting for her eyes to unblurr.  
When she could finally see properly again, she saw three concerned people looking down at her... well, one bashful and concerned Duo, a concerned Heero who looked a bit unsure of what he should be doing, and Trowa who looked slightly concerned, but mostly masked.  
"Daijobu ka?," Heero softly asked.  
Usagi nodded in response, sniffling again before wiping away all of the traces of her tears and giving them all a shaky yet reassuringly sunny smile. Duo grined back, Heero instantly relaxed somewhat and Trowa nodded, not revealing however it was that he felt  
"Thanks, you guys. I don't think I could have asked for better friends than I already have."   
She gathered all of the startled boys in for a group hug before smiling radiently once more and then dashing off to get her things and go.  
***************  
"Did you guys finally talk to her," an over-eager Quatre asked Heero, Trowa, and Duo as they came out of the building. Wufei approached in a detached manner, able to hide his interest about the subject all but a little.  
"Why, gee, Quatre, it's good to see you, too! But yes, we did talk to her, and she's gonna be fine," Duo answered considering that Trowa and Heero had slid back into their emotionless, one-word sentences state.  
Quatre blushed and apoligised, and they headed back to the place they called home- for now, at least.  
***************  
Usagi whistled as she made her way to the address she had been told to go to. As far as she could see, everything was going to be alright. She had a bunch of great friends, a family- as much as she needed of one, anyway- and the chance to regain her memories. And who knows, she said mentally, maybe I'll have a boyfriend, too...  
She giggled slightly, and hurried up her pace until she reached the destinated place. When she got there, she was in for a bit of a shock.  
It was like a large house that had come off of the street and into a sub-street, and was somewhat secluded. It had a very private and sterile feeling about it, and it made her nervous. There were large walls that ran around it that gave it an even stronger feeling of secrecy. There were no gates or iron bars- thank the heavens, Usagi thought, or else I'd be too scared to go in!- and the grass and bushes were a pretty, natural green as well, which was comforting.  
She strode up to the large doors that stood without handles on them. They were huge, and made her feel so very, very insignificant. All in all, she wanted to leave- she was getting spooked. Usagi shook her head in determination, and looked over the door once more for a handle of some sort. When she found none, she decided to give up and leave. If Trieze was upset about it, then he could just sit on a pin- after all, how was a person to get into a place if they couldn't even find the handle to the stupid door?!  
She heard the noise then. She looked around for the source of the noise, and then spotted the hedges. They were shaking oddly as if though some creature were walking through them, rustling the leaves. She felt her heart instantly speed up, and adrenaline surged through her body. She backed up on the porch, pressing up against the door in fright.  
The bushes directly in front of her began to rattle dangerously, shaking and shivering and quaking. Despite herself and her efforts to try and calm herself down, her heart picked up its pace again. A vague memory came from seemingly nowhere of a strange, humanoid, half-liquid looking creature errupting from a large bush and coming strait at her leapt out from the darkest corners of her mind.   
Her mouth became dry, and she fought with herself to try and cry out for help- but she came up with nothing but a strange croak. She squeezed her eyes shut as the thing came hurling out of the bushes at her and braced herself for the worst.  
*******************************************************  
Ha ha! Cliffie! Nyyyyyaaaa! 10 reviews or I swear I won't continue.  
PS: I knew these were both very short, which is why I bothered to release both parts at the same time.  
  



	12. Part 5c

Part 5c: Kurayami Kizashi  
Rating: PG-13 for some language  
Quick Blurb: Thanks to Siren for reminding me to work on this. Special thanks to MK for pre-reading this; you're the greatest, MK-chan! I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but this is my own story. Do not steal! (I don't know why you'd want to, demo all the same, do not take.) I'm trying to learn more japanese, so you'll notice more jap. words. A reference will be able to be found at the end. ^-^  
  
This Chapter's Japanese Key:  
Kurayami: Dark   
Kizashi: Omen  
Oba-san: Aunt  
Dareka: Anybody  
Odangoes: Dumplings  
Kuso: Damn/Damn it  
Nintai: Patience  
Hen na: Odd  
*******  
Usagi prepared to be smashed by the thing that was hurtling itself toward her, wondering how badly it would hurt her, when the doors opened and Usagi fell inside.  
"Oh," she cried out as she fell inside, and the doors were slammed shut.  
Usagi stood up and looked around for whoever it was that opened the door for her. Instead, she saw no one, and was greeted by an odd sight. "Oh, I really don't like this place... I wish I'd stayed at school... or maybe stayed home sick today..."   
Usagi clutched her school book bag close to her chest, searching for some kind of comfort. All around her all that she saw was a black void... no doors, no hallway, no furniture, no nothing. Just dark, velvety blackness. Speaking out it... there was no floor either, not that you could see, anyway. Usagi couldn't seem to find the door that let her in in the first place, and she was wondering what on earth was going on.  
"M-Mr. Trieze, sir? Oba-san? Dareka," Usagi called out quietly into the vagueness all around her. Her voice echoed and rebounded, and Usagi got the feeling that this space was bigger than she could possibly imagine. Usagi gulped and then began to walk forward in search of an exit cautiously. If I can't go back, then the only way I can go is forward.  
*******  
Trieze frowned at the mirror that showed how the blonde haired girl with odangoes called Usagi was doing.   
"Kuso... I thought for sure she'd make some kind of attack in her own defense... are you positive that this will work," he demanded into the background at seemingly nothing.  
"Nintai, Treize-san. She has yet to realise her true power," answered a figure with a voice that was odd in the fact that it sounded metallic and whispery, and gave away no gender. The form was whispery that was veiled by the shadows, and no shape could be made out except for the eyes... the eyes were a blazing, molten gold color. "We will soon know if she is truely the one. Nintai..."  
********  
Usagi had explored the black void for seemingly forever before finding her way to another room... this one was stranger even. Usagi gasped and dropped her book bag on the floor. "K- Kami-sama..."  
A river of rainbow colored water ran crazily around the room, on the floor, through the air, and on the ceiling, weaving in crazy patterns. Brightly colored orbs hung suspended in air and the floor had turned to green grass. Usagi turned around to see that the door had disappeared from behind her, and all the she saw for miles around was green grass and multi-colored orbs.   
Turning back around, she found that the floor in front of her had disappeared, and a gray mist stood in its place. Usagi saw that the river looked almost like a path, and hesitantly stepped a foot onto it. It acted like a path, sure enough, and Usagi put her other foot on it. As a test, she bent over and dipped her hand into it. She felt a wave of shock run through her as she felt the fast current run past her fingers. She took her hand out of the water, and peacock blue, dandelion yellow, and crimson red water ran off. She shook her hand, and fushia and grass green droplets went every where.   
"Hen na," Usagi muttered before going on.  
*******  
"How much longer till we find out the extent of her powers," Trieze called out crossly with boredom.  
"Not until her three tests have been completed. Her first will be coming soon. If she passes, then the training may commence," the shadowed figure responded.  
"And if she doesn't...?"  
"Then kill her," the shadow replied without care. "If she is not the one who I think she is, then I do not care what becomes of her."  
********************************  
Bwahahahahaa! Well, that's it. Too short? Sorry bout that, I've been using most of my creative juices for the sequel to the Gazebo. I FINALLY have an idea that I'm using, so I'm paying alot of attention to it... anyways... tomorrow is my B-day! And MK-chan's too.  
This Chapter's Japanese Key:  
Kurayami: Dark   
Kizashi: Omen  
Oba-san: Aunt  
Dareka: Anybody  
Odangoes: Dumplings  
Kuso: Damn/Damn it  
Nintai: Patience  
Hen na: Odd 


	13. Part 6a

Part 6a: The Demon with my Face  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
Quick Blurb: Not much to say here, folks. Once again, this is my story, but not my characters. The last chapter was short, so I hope to make this one a bit longer. It's one in the morning, July 19th- which is my b-day. ^-^ Anyways.... on with the show! Oh, and CyberAngelOne... I would have emailed you, but when I looked at your page, I could not find one. In response, I'll try to make it a bit longer this time.  
PS: This chapter may remind you a bit of Miaka's torment on the way to Taiskun's palace, for those of you who are familiar with Fushigi Yuugi.  
This week's Jap reference:  
Suna: Sand  
Yubi: Finger (so yubis should= fingers)  
Okubyoomono: Coward  
Fu'un: Doom  
Kami-sama: God  
Miraa: Mirror  
Iie: No  
Areinai: Impossible  
Hai: Yes  
Oba-san: Aunt  
Yowaii: Weak  
Giman: Illusion  
Kage: Shadow  
Akurei: Demon  
Sugata: Image (Used specially in this case for the fact that the image is from the mirror.)  
Bishoujo: good looking young girl (that's what the dictionary said, anyway...)  
Senshi: Warrior  
Ginzuisho: Holy silver crystal (something like that)  
  
WARNING: Usagi torture ahead!  
************  
Usagi had walked the crazy rainbow river path to its end, and was now looking at the place where the next room would begin. She couldn't see anything through the doorway, but she felt something odd radiating from inside. She knew that she didn't want to go in there. No, she'd much rather stay out here in this strange place where there was at least light and a sense of a pleasant atmosphere. To go to the next place would be to subject herself to the unknown.  
A sudden flashback of a sharp voice rang through her mind. "Oh, really Usagi, you can be such a wimp sometimes!" With it came the image of a girl with raven black hair and violet eyes. Usagi reached for the name of the girl, and for a moment she knew it before it slipped away from her like suna through her yubis. (Okay, people. I don't know how to do multiples in Japanese, so I'm just going to add the 's' to the end of it.)  
"Oh, dang it," she muttered in disappointment. But still, what the girl had said was true; Usagi was being a wimp, a okubyoomono. She had to go forward. There was no other way. She summoned her courage, and stepped forward through the gateway to the darkness.  
This time, she turned around to watch the door melt away as the walls began to drip towards one another. She watched it, feeling as though she had sealed her own fate, and that fu'un was just a step away. She turned around to greet whatever other weirdness, but was shocked at the almost normalness of everything around her.  
The room was just a box room, not very large, but large enough. The walls were stark white. All but one... and it was a giant mirror. Usagi timidly walked up to it and touched the glass to see if it might do anything strange, but nothing happened. It was just a plain, normal mirror. Nothing special about it, just... well, odd.  
Usagi looked about but saw no way out. "Kami-sama... so this- this was just a trap!? Let me out! There's nothing here! Nothing but a dumb old miraa!"  
"That and me," added a cold feminine voice.  
Usagi whipped around to see the spitting image of herself leaning lazily against the wall.   
"I-iie.... you... you look just like me! How can that be," Usagi demanded in horror and building fear.  
"Tut tut now, calm down. I'm just here to talk to you. As for who I am and how this can be... I AM you. Usagi Tsukino, average student, niece to Lady Une."  
"Th-that's arienai! You're some kind of a fraud," Usagi cried, backing away from her duplicate.   
"No, no. You've got it all wrong. You looked into that mirror, right," the mirror image asked Usagi. Usagi managed a frightened nod, and the image smiled sweetly at her. "Then that's why. That's a magic mirror, so when you look into it, your mirror image comes out."  
For a moment there was silence, until Usagi finally asked the question that was bugging her the most. "You said you were here to talk... talk about what?"  
The duplicate smiled and walked to the other side of the room, as if to gaze out of some window Usagi could not see. "Oh... about you. About your life."  
"What about my life?"  
The mirror image turned to face Usagi with a shocked look on her face. "Why, I would have thought that you would know that! Oh, but wait, you're far too silly and stupid to figure that out on your own without somebody having to explain it to you."  
"Excuse me," Usagi cried back in outrage.  
"Hai. You can't even tell who it is that you love, much less figure out why you're here. You still don't get it, do you? Oh, really, you are not the brightest girl ever."  
"You just said that we are the same person! And I do too know who I love," Usagi yelled back.  
The mirror image smirked at Usagi. "We are, and we aren't. But don't worry, you're not expected to understand anything like that. It's far too deep for someone so simple minded. And you don't know. You've been leading all of those boys on a string. Poor Duo... flirting with him like that over that ice cream... really, you have no shame, do you?"  
" I am not leading anyone on," Usagi insisted, but her denial sounded feeble even to her.   
The image jumped at the opportunity of the weakness it held before it. "Oh, yes, you do. Not only that, but you can't even tell the only friends you have how you feel. You'd rather wait till the last minute to say anything of any importance, and almost till it's too late. Like about the fact that you almost got raped. Let's not mention the fact that you still have yet to say anything about that to oba-san."  
Usagi fell silent now to the verbal beating that she was being given. She listened and took the full extent of the berating blows being dealt at her.  
"Speaking of that... hmph, you really are a fool. Thinking that you could win against three punks? You should have screamed for help. You're yowaii, just like Wufei says you are. Weak and stupid. And you never apologized to Wufei for hurting him, did you? How cruel. And when he was going to try and come to your rescue, too.  
"And may I even begin on your habits? You're a total pig! A gluttonous, slothful, forgetful pig! How much does one girl need to eat, hm? And all those assignments that you fail to turn in... you feel guilty about them, but do you ever bother with thinking with it ever again? No, of course not! You're so lazy, it's disgraceful!  
"And you have no self-confidence in yourself. You know that you are weak, so you only give a half try for anything. You use a cheerful demeanor and classic blonde ditzy ness to hide your pains from view, but what everyone really thinks about you is that you're a fool. You don't even know why you came here in the first place!  
"You're childish and selfish, you can't make up your mind, you daydream all day and become wishy-washy. You're pathetic. How can you expect to hide from everyone else what you can't even hide from yourself- that you're a stupid, silly, weak little brat of a girl!  
"So why not give up? We both know that that's what you want to do. You're hurt now, and you don't want to handle the truth because it's too painful. Why not go back home to have a good cry, and then forget about this. It IS just a dream, ya know? That's what you've been thinking this whole time, isn't it? Oh, please. Don't look so surprised. I'm YOU, Usagi. I know all about you.   
"There's the door out," her mirror image announced as a door appeared on the left wall, "so go home already. We both know that you've had enough and that you're just too frightened, so go home.  
Silence filled the room, and after a moment, Usagi turned towards the door. She prepared to leave when she felt a memory spark out of nowhere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Usagi, you've always been the strongest of us- but you've always been so easy to scare! When trouble comes up, you're the first one to run. You've got to get over that, Usagi, because we need your help. You can do it," said a blue haired, blue eyed girl. She looked intelligent and sounded intelligent, and for some reason, she demanded your attention when you spoke to her. Ami... is that her name? I think it is...  
"Yeah, Usagi! Let's kick some Nega-butt," cheered a tom-boyish girl with sparkling emerald green eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she wore a familiar looking sailor suite.  
Sailor suit? What on earth... good lord, those aren't very modest... Makoto... Kino Makoto! Yes, yes, that's her name! it suites her well....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The memory ended, and Usagi stood still, poised at the door. She had two choices. She could either leave, and give up now, or she could stay, and give it all a shot. Why not? I have nothing to lose. And besides... those girls are right... I can do this.   
  
*************  
Trieze growled in frustration. She COULDN'T back out of this now. He had promised her so much on her end of the bargain, and she hadn't seemed like one to give up. If she went out that door, he would see to it personally that she died. He would not allow her to make a fool of him.  
"Calm down, you fool. She has not left yet. Let us see what she does," commanded the shadow being.  
Trieze gritted his teeth and felt his jaw clench; nobody called him a fool and got away with it. Just you wait, you kage akurei,Treize thought vehemently, because once I have her working for me and under my complete control... I will crush you, as well. You, little one, had better not make a fool of me. Or you WILL regret it.  
*************  
Usagi turned around, and faced her sugata. She walked back to it slowly, letting her courage to fight back the painful words with ones of virtue. When she was finally ready, she spoke up in a quiet tone.   
"It's true. It's true that I eat a lot, and that I'm lazy, and that I can be brainless. And it's true that I'll never probably be a very special person, and that I don't quite know why I'm here in this place or what I'm trying to find out. I'm probably not whoever Trieze-san thinks I am, but I still have to try, because I have all to gain from this and almost nothing to lose.  
"And even with all of my faults, you can't break me down, because I know that I accept myself for what I am. And even though I do accept myself, I'll always try to become a better person than what I am. Because I can never give up."  
Usagi began to feel a strength building behind her, supporting her, making her words more believable and louder. "And maybe I should have called for help, and I should have apologized, but there are many things that I should have done but didn't. I'm not going to make excuses for myself; I don't need to. I forgive myself for my blunders as I learn how to play the game that people call 'life.' I will look for the right time to tell who what, when I feel that it's the right time, and not somebody else."  
  
***********  
The shadow being watched in silence as the sequence of events unfurled before its eyes. Even though she was winning, it still did not mean a lot- this was just the first test. Anyone with a strong heart and knew themselves well could beat it. But it was still a necessary part of the whole grand scheme, even if it was a weak one.  
It watched Trieze almost celebrate at the girl's rising courage, but felt nothing of the such. It knew that Trieze could not be trusted, for he was only concerned over himself when it came to his intentions. That was why it had picked it. Seeing as he felt unattached to people and would throw them away if they bothered his ambitions, they were very much alike.  
If this human male was indeed right, then this was the legendary bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon. It was still unsure, but there was a definite something to this girl that made it feel interested in testing her.   
Well, little bunny... are you really Sailor Moon? The destined one? I'd squash you like a little bug right now, but considering that you managed to escape death the first time and that you have the protection of the Ginzuisho, I will wait. I will wait and see if you are the legendary warrior. If you are not, then I will go on searching, but if you should be her.... then I will allow Trieze to re-teach you your magic and the magic of your friends who you've forgotten and are dead. And then... then, when he has complete control over you, your fate will be sealed.  
The shadow being smirked a bit at the thought of finally ridding it of its final and most powerful energy and not even having to touch her. But, until I am sure that you are the one... I will wait... and I will watch.  
***********  
  
Usagi felt good, felt whole again. All through out her image's speech, she had recognized all of her doubts and worries, her troubles and sorrows. But now... everything was crystal clear. In one moment, she had figured it all out. Yatta... I did it! I'm going to win this little game of hers, this so-called mirror image, and- Her thoughts were interrupted as her mirror image forced her to come back to reality with her next actions.  
The image sneered at her and said, "Well, you may have learned all that... but you still have yet to tell me who it is that is in your heart. Tell me. Tell me here and now who it is that is in your heart the most. Whom is it that you love, hm?"  
There was a moment of silence as Usagi stared into her double's crystalline blue eyes before answering. "As my double, my mirror image, you already know the answer to that question." Usagi watched as her double stiffened before going. "But if you must be told, I love..."  
Usagi whispered the name, and her double cried out in surprise before staggering back. Her double clutched at her heart and then smiled at Usagi. She flickered silver and then returned to her regular coloring before speaking.  
"Very good, Usagi. You won this round. But I'm afraid that things are going to get worse here on out. Just a simple word of parting advice... be wary of the illusions around you. They are everywhere in this place, this little... fun house of magic and deceptions. Be careful of what is real and what is not, or you, too, might become a giman."  
The illusion then gave a scream before shattering into many pieces and falling to the floor, to look like regular glass. Usagi knelt to the floor amongst the shards and stared at them in amazement. "You... you were a part of the miraa all along.... so that is what you meant by 'we are the same person, and we are not.'"  
Usagi sat there for a few more moments, thinking of the advice that she had been given. What exactly had her mirror meant when she said that she might become an illusion herself if she weren't careful? it was odd.... because her mirror image had been her, had known all the things that she knew... and yet it knew more than Usagi did.  
How confusing this all is.... and yet, it makes sense.... or at least it did for a moment there. Things are always so fleeting...  
Usagi stood up and looked to see that the mirror had disappeared and it had been replaced by a regular looking door. By now Usagi knew that she had been pulled into some kind of place from hell, and that nothing was as it seemed. For all that she knew, behind that door was a pack of wild, starving demons who were just waiting to eat her alive. Usagi cautiously went over to the door.  
She opened it, and when nothing attacked, she opened it fully. When her eyes registered what they were seeing, Usagi screamed in horror. None of the oddities in the rooms before could have prepared her for this.  
***************  
Trieze smirked at what he saw displayed before him. "She passed the first test," he told the shadow being in almost triumph.  
"Hai, I see that, Trieze-san... but that means nothing yet. These next two tests will truly show just who she is," the golden eyed thing whispered. It's eyes shifted to a ruby red color before it continued. "That last test was a test about herself... if she truly knew herself. The next will test her faith in those that she loves and her faith in life."  
"And the final? What then?"  
The shadow beast turned it's head to look directly into Trieze's eyes as it's eye color shifted to a glacier and electrified blue. "In the final test, we'll see if this 'Usagi' holds the sacred power from beyond all ages."  
"And if she does?"  
"Human, you ask too many questions for your own good. But I will tell you all the same. If she has the powers, I will help you to train her. And then... this world will be all yours."  
Trieze faced that girl on the screen. He watched as she opened the door to the next task before her. One girl... one girl holds that much power.... hai. I know for sure it is her, the one this shadow beast calls the heir to the White Moon Kingdom. I've known it since I first saw her. I will train her, and then use her and her powers. And yet... I still cannot help but wonder what this demon wants out of the bargain...  
******************************  
Whew.... that felt like that took forever. Well, it took close enough... about two hours. And I'm exhausted. It was very slow going tonight. 10(+) reviews and I update.   
Oh, by the way.... please vote on who you want her to be paired up with. The reason I couldn't tell you which name Usagi whispered was because I haven't been able to decide. That's why I need you're help.  



End file.
